


Caravanning with the Holmes brothers

by Aurora_bee



Series: Holidaying with the Holmes Brothers [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Caravans, Cute, Cute Kids, Eating, First Kiss, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Kidlock, Kissing, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Pirates, Please floss after reading, Romance, Sweet, Swimming, Trains, Travel Sickness, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 23,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Mycroft have a caravanning holiday in South Wales with their nanny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)

"Myc, why are we sharing a bunk bed in a caravan?" Five year old Sherlock asked looking up at his fifteen year old brother. "I thought we were going to Disneyland."

"It seems brother dear that our nanny has pocketed the money and decided to spend two weeks trapped with us in the cheapest caravan she could find." Mycroft replied as Sherlock's mouth formed a little 'o' shape.

"No rides then." Sherlock said, a little disappointed.

"No women dressed up as princesses either." Mycroft said happily.

"Good, I hate girls!" Sherlock groaned.

"Me too little brother, me too." Mycroft sighed trying not to think of all the Prince Charming's that were there too, dressed in tight suits. "I tell you what you can have the top bunk, but only if you put a pillow next to you to stop you falling out." Sherlock grinned. That was a yes then Mycroft thought as he started to pull their things out of their suitcase to put in the tiny wardrobe.

 

After an oddly deep sleep both Mycroft and Sherlock woke to the smell of bacon cooking. Mycroft's stomach rumbled in anticipation.

"Come on boys, breakfast time." The nanny shouted. Mycroft bolted before returning to lift his stranded brother down from the top bunk.

"Don't eat all the bacon. I need a wee first." Sherlock said as he shuffled into his Heman slippers.

Sherlock went to the toilet, washed his hands and made his way down he hall to the kitchen. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the food laid out on the table. A full cooked breakfast was on his plate, 2 sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs, beans and mushrooms.

"Would you like some orange juice Sherlock?" The nanny asked holding out a jug in front of her. Sherlock nodded beaming. It looked like this holiday wasn't going to be so bad after all.

 

"What are you doing here on your own? Where's your mummy?" The little boy asked a look of concern on his face. Sherlock was sitting in the sand dunes picking out bits of driftwood so he could make a sword. He looked over at the boy, he was wearing grey shorts, and bright blue jelly shoes but had a thick cream cable knit jumper and t-shirt on.

"My brother's over there." Sherlock said pointing at Mycroft who was eyeing the boy suspiciously.

"That's alright then." The boy said holding his hand out. "I'm John, I'm seven." Sherlock held his shook John's hand.

"Sherlock and I'm five and 27 days." Sherlock replied, John giggled. "Where are your parents?" Sherlock asked.

"My big sis is over there." John said pointing at a girl who was climbing up a tree. John plopped down in the sand beside Sherlock.

"Whatcha doing then?" He asked.

"Making a sword." Sherlock replied pronouncing the silent 'w'.

"Cool!" John said as he pulled a bit of wool off the end of his jumper. "You can use this to hold on the cross bit if you want." Sherlock's eyes lit up.

"Brilliant, then I can go to the beach and be a pirate!" Sherlock exclaimed lining his two bits of wood up to tie the string around.

"Not allowed on the beach today cause of the jellyfish." John said sadly.

"Jellyfish." Sherlock said as his eyes lit up.

"Yeah they're poisonous." John stated. Sherlock picked up his unfinished sword and took off.

"Oi don't go without me." John shouted giggling as he took off after Sherlock.


	2. Greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Mycroft go to the Watson's caravan for dinner. Mycroft meets John's 16 year old cousin Greg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)  
> 

"Ewe." John groaned as Sherlock prodded the dead jelly fish. "You can see all the insides."

"Coool." Sherlock grinned.

"Sherlock, stop poking the jellyfish." Mycroft called as he walked down to the boys.

"My.." Sherlock moaned as Mycroft ruffled his hair. 

"Would you like to introduce me to your friend?" Mycroft asked.

"This is Jawn, he's seven." Sherlock said as Mycroft held out his hand to John.

"Hello John, I'm Mycroft Sherlock's big brother." Mycroft said as John shook his hand. Sherlock sniggered.

"BIG brother." He whispered to John.

"Do you wanna play with us?" John asked smiling at Mycroft.

"I'd love to, but I have to read this book for school."

"Myc is going to univarsity in September." Sherlock said proudly.

"What's univarsity?" John asked.

"It's school after big school." Sherlock replied as they ignored Mycroft and walked back up to the sand dunes. Mycroft traipsed up the hill behind them, thankful that his brother was no longer poking a poisonous creature.

 

"Can I go to Jawn's for dinner?" Sherlock asked using his best puppy dog eyes on his nanny.

"I think I should probably meet his parents first." She replied with a smile.

"They're fine." Mycroft mumbled from where he was lounging on the sofa, his book in his hands. "The father is a manual worker, the mother has a part time job in Tesco. No signs of abuse, although the father has issues with alcohol."

"Ok, you can go, but only if your brother can go with you." She said as Sherlock pulled on a little jacket.

"Come on My!" Sherlock yelled shooting out of the door. Mycroft rolled his eyes and put his book down.

 

Mycroft smelled the burgers just as he turned the corner. John's family was having a Barbeque outside their van. Sherlock ran up to him and hugged him, Mycroft looked down at him in surprise.

"Mrs Watson says you can stay for tea." Sherlock beamed. "Hey Jawn's cousin Greg is here too. He's old like you and he wants to be a police person." Mycroft smiled and looked over to a young man who was sitting on the caravan step. Mycroft swallowed hard, Greg was gorgeous. Fit, lean, tall and with a smile that could break hearts at twenty paces. Sherlock skipped over to John and sat down next to him continuing his game of snakes and ladders.

"Hi, I'm Greg. You must be Mike?" Greg greeted as Mycroft nervously leant against the side of the caravan. He chose not to correct Greg, preferring not to make a conversation topic of his name.

"Nice to meet you Greg." Mycroft drooled as Greg patted the space next to him.

"Grab a seat." Greg said. "Oh don't try the sausages, my Uncle's cremating them over there." Greg laughed. Mycroft found himself at a loss for words and just nodded in response. "Sherlock told me you're going to Uni in September, you must be, what 14?"

"Yes, and I'm Sixteen in two months." Mycroft replied with a grin.

"Sorry mate, you've just got one of those cute baby faces." Greg laughed. "I'm doing my A-levels in September. You must be quite bright to get into Uni so early." Mycroft's heart fluttered in his chest, Greg said he was cute Mycroft thought. He stared into the big brown eyes of the boy in front of him and smiled

"Right who wants a burger." John's mum called bringing a pan of the most amazing smelling onions out of the caravan.

"Me, me!" Both Sherlock and John screamed in unison.


	3. Burnt sausages and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock try John's dad's cooking and Greg kisses a very smitten Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)  
>   
> 

John and Sherlock giggled and looked at the black sausage John’s dad had put into a bun for him.

“Should we do an ato, ato atopsie?” John laughed poking it with his plastic knife.

“A post portum.” Sherlock replied confidently.

“Yeah onea them.” John said. “I think I might try some.”

“Urg….” Sherlock said as he pulled a face.

“If I try it will you try some?” John dared. 

“What do I get if I do?” Sherlock grinned.

“I’ll let you come with me to buy the bumble bee kite I want.” John smiled.

“Deal!” Sherlock shouted. “You first.” John stuck his tongue out and tasted the sausage, screwing his nose up. “That’s gross!” He said before taking a bite and chewing it. “Armadillo’s! Crunchy on the outside soft in the middle.” John said around a mouthful of sausage. He swallowed hard. “Go on your turn.” Sherlock sniffed the half eaten sausage.

“This isn’t going to make me sick is it?” Sherlock asked concerned at the blackness around John’s mouth. John wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his jumper and frowned at the transfer of charred sausage.

“It’s cooked.” John said hoping his mum would be able to wash it so he could wear it again, it was his favourite. Sherlock bit into the sausage going a bit cross eyed as his teeth broke through the hard charred skin. “Good?” John asked. Sherlock shook his head and covered his mouth to keep the sausage from falling out. Finally after chewing for what seemed like an eternity Sherlock swallowed.

“That was dis, dis, dis…. Horrible.” Sherlock said grinning, his mouth covered in black stuff like John. “It was brilliant!” Sherlock giggled.

“Wanna try more? Dad’s done burgers too!” John said pulling Sherlock up and dragging him to where his dad was cooking.

 

“So what A-Levels are you doing?” Mycroft asked Greg.

“Computing, Maths, and Social Studies.” Greg replied. “What did you do?”

“English, History, Politics, Maths and Art.” Mycroft grinned. Greg’s mouth hung open.

“You did five! I bet you got all A plus’ too!” Greg said, amazed. Mycroft nodded. “Boy you really are a genius!”

“Apparantly.” Mycroft replied with a sad look in his eyes. This was the part where the person told him to ‘piss off’ usually. Greg just grinned.

“So do you fancy coming with me to the arcade tomorrow? We can drag your brother and little John with us if you have to watch him.” Greg said. Mycroft’s heart fluttered a little in his chest.

“That would be very nice.” Mycroft replied. 

“Then it’s a date.” Greg said happily biting into his burger. 

 

“Come on Sherlock.” Mycroft said as he lifted the sleeping boy off the fold down bed in the living room of the Watson’s caravan. Sherlock groaned clutching at John who was sleeping next to him. Mycroft rested Sherlock’s head on his shoulder and Sherlock slipped back under.

“Hey, come on I’ll walk you to your van.” Greg said as he pulled on his leather jacket.

They walked quietly down the van steps and the twenty metres over to Mycroft’s caravan. 

“You know, I’m glad we’re alone.” Greg said a flush rising to his cheeks. Mycroft looked down at the five year old in his arms and winked. “Well as alone as we can be.”

“Why?” Mycroft asked. They’d reached his van door and he was pulling the keys out of his pocket.

“So I can do this.” Greg replied crushing his lips against Mycroft’s. A high pitched whine left Mycroft’s lips and he stood back in surprise. “I’m sorry, was that wrong?” Greg asked.

“Uhm.. No, no. It’s just.” He was at a loss for words. Mycroft looked down at a still sleeping Sherlock.

“Sorry.” Greg said looking down at his beat up trainers. Mycroft leaned in and gently kissed Greg’s lips.

“You don’t ever have to apologise for doing that.” Mycroft said with a grin as he opened the van door. “See you at 11am tomorrow.”

“You sure will!” Greg said grinning from ear to eat before spinning around and running back to his van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really taking me back. 
> 
> Top tip - never eat black sausages they're gross.


	4. Racing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John play on a racing car game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)  
> 

“You got £5.” John said as his eyes shot out of his head. His dad had given him £1 for both him and Sherlock to play on the tupenny waterfalls, and that was a lot. “Wow!” John said as Sherlock grinned.

“That means we can have a go on the racing car one!” Sherlock said dragging John across to the game. Sherlock sat in the racing seat and looked at his feet that were a long way from the accelerator and break pedals.

“Oh, you’re too short.” John giggled. Sherlock frowned and looked down at his short legs not even long enough to bend over the seat, hopefully he wouldn’t be 3’2” for the rest of his life.

“You’re older than me, so you’re taller. I’ll catch up.” Sherlock replied confidently.

“Ok titch.” John teased. Sherlock sat back and pointed to the space between his legs.

“Sit there. You do the pedals, I’ll do the wheel.” Sherlock leaned over John’s head to grab onto the wheel. Right stick the 50p in.” Sherlock commanded.

The race started, John pressed down on the accelerator, they drove straight into a wall.

“Turn, turn the wheel Sherlock.” John shouted. Sherlock turned the wheel to the right crashing into another wall, and squashing John’s head, obscuring his view. “Turn the other way… Oh.” They were wedged in-between the two walls. “Can you use the stick to make it go backwards?” John asked. Sherlock shrugged. The timer on the game ran out showing them a score of 0. “We need to work together next go.”

“Swap places.” Sherlock said climbing over John’s shoulders and dropping into the footwell to look at the pedals.

“The go faster one is on the side without the stick. The stop one is the petal next to it.” John said helpfully.

“On the right.” Sherlock said looking at John from between his legs. 

“I suppose.” John replied. He’d always had a bit of a problem with left and right. Apparantly the one you wrote with was your right, but everyone seemed to write with a different hand than him.

“I’ll put the money in.” Sherlock said as he slipped the big shiny 50p in the slot.

“Press the go faster one.” John said as nothing happened. Sherlock frowned and pressed it down as far as it would go.

“It’s not working Jawn!” Sherlock moaned, John looked down at the pedal Sherlock was pressing and frowned.

“The other right!” John groaned. Sherlock pressed as hard as he could and they shot off.

“It’s working!” Sherlock shouted as John changed gear and tried to steer straight at the same time.

“Slow down Sherlock!” John screamed just before they crashed into a brick wall.

“Game over.” The machine announced.

“You said the pedal was on the right.” Sherlock said grumbling, annoyed at their lack of progress. Then it clicked in his head. “Ops, I was facing you when I asked that. That means when I turned around my left was my right.” John looked at him confused.

“Let’s go play on the 2p waterfalls. There’s a racing car in one, we can drive it better.” John said as he pulled Sherlock up from the footwell.

 

Mycroft and Greg grinned watching the boys play from their plastic seats in the little cafeteria.

“They’re so full of energy.” Greg said smiling as he sipped his can of coke. Mycroft put down his empty glass and smiled. It was definitely the happiest he had seen Sherlock for a long time. Greg winked at him and poured half of his coke in Mycroft’s glass. It was the happiest Mycroft had felt in a long time too.


	5. The snotty nosed bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nasty little kid tries to take Sherlock's money. Greg steps in, Mycroft falls in love a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)  
> 

"Gimmie your money." The kid with the snotty nose snarled at Sherlock.

"No!" Sherlock shouted standing proud.

"I'll beat you up if you don't." The boy replied wiping his snotty arm on his sleeve.

"Hey pick on someone your own size!" John said standing in front of Sherlock. The other boy was 2" taller than him but he was sure he could win in a fight. His dad had been to karate classes and showed him a few moves.

"Like you, pip squeak, what are you six or sumfing?" The kid pushed John out of the way and shoved Sherlock flat on his bum. "Come on stupid, money now."

"No!" Sherlock screamed his eyes wet but he stubbornly refused to cry. Suddenly the kid was lifted into the air by the scruff of his collar.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my cousin?" Greg spat looking into the kids scared eyes. Mycroft stood behind Greg his face fixed into a look of disgust.

"I uh... I'm sorry." The boy said starting to cry. Greg put he kid own gently. John pulled Sherlock up and checked him over looking for injuries.

"Are you ok Sherlock? No booboos?" John asked a concerned look on his face.

"I'm ok, my bottom hurts a bit." Sherlock sniffed rubbing his eyes. John pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry he hurt you." John said a look of concern on his face. "I'm going to see if I can go to the karate lessons here. I can use my pocket money."

"I thought that was for your bee kite." Sherlock asked.

"It was but you're more 'portant." John replied firmly. Mycroft kneeled down next to the boys. He put a crisp £1 note in John's hand.

"Go and buy yourselves some squash and a packet of crisps each. Do not buy cola because I will know." Mycroft said as the boys ran off. Greg was kneeling next to the kid.

"Now I know I scared you. But can you see now how you scared my cousin? I don't want to see you doing that again, or I'll have to tell your parents." Greg said the boy nodded his lip trembling.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again." The kid promised.

"Right then, on with you." Greg said as the kid took off towards his mother who was calling him.

Mycroft looked at Greg in awe. Not only was he the most handsome boy Mycroft had ever met, but he was startlingly loyal. Mycroft repress a shudder and mentally tried to work out a way to get his nanny out for the evening so that he could have a proper snogging session with Greg.

"Jimmy, what have you been upto?" The woman said to the snotty nosed kid. Jim wiped away his crocodile tears and turned to face his mother. She pulled out a tissue and wiped his nose. Jim shrugged, and stared off into the distance after the stupid kids. He was going to get them back.


	6. Dancing and the spiteful boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock have some fun on the dance floor but spiteful Jim ruins it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)  
>   
> 

Mycroft pushed Sherlock onto the dance floor with John. Their nanny sat watching them happily sipping a gin and tonic with the Watsons.

“Go on Sherlock dance.” Mycroft grinned. “You’ll enjoy it.”

“Oh Superman!” John said pulling Sherlock in as the music started. “We’ve got to follow the 'structions Sherlock.” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Jawn…” Sherlock whinged. He stood opposite John and tried to copy his moves.

#1,2,1,2,3 go, clap ur hands, sleep, wave ur hands, hitch a ride, sneeze.#

Something came out of John’s nose and he blushed. Sherlock fished a tissue out of his pocket and passed it across.

“Thanks.” John grumbled as he wiped his nose.

“You’re not s’posed to really sneeze.” Sherlock said grinning.

“Sorry, just came out.” John looked over at his mum who was smiling and shaking her head. They continued dancing to the music.

#Go for a walk, lets see u swim.#

Sherlock looked confused for a moment and flung his arms out in front of him, which made it look more like he was drowning that swimming.

“We’re going swimming tomorrow. Do you want to come?” John asked. “I can show you.” Sherlock nodded and blushed. 

#Now ski, spray, macho man! Sound ur horn, ring the bell, ok, kiss.#

Sherlock kissed John on the cheek. John froze then slowly lifted his hand to feel the damp spot. He grinned and kissed Sherlock’s cheek in return. 

“I like this song.” He said ignoring the other kids who were giggling at them.

#Comb ur hair, wave ur hands come on wave ur hands SUPERMAN!#

Suddenly John felt a soaring pain shoot through his arm. The snotty kid from earlier was biting him.

“Owe!” He screamed pushing the boy off him. The Watson family came running over as his eyes filled with tears. Sherlock stood in front of him glaring at the evil little child. The music stopped.

“Jim! You little sod.” His mother shouted as she grabbed the boy who was grinning manically. “What did you do that for?” She asked, Jim shrugged. “I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do?” She asked John’s mum. A first aider made his way over. John’s mum shook her head.

“It was just kids being kids.” John’s mum said with a frown. Jim’s mum pulled out some packets of crisps from her bag.

“At least take these. I’m so embarrassed.” Jim’s mum said grabbing Jim by the hand and dragging him off. “We’re going back to the van, your brothers and sisters can stay here with your dad.”

“Is it ok if I take him to reception? The first aid box is there.” The first aider asked, Mrs Watson nodded.

“Do you want me to come with you darling?” She asked John.

“Sh, Sh, Sherlock.” John stuttered. Sherlock took his good hand.

“I’ll go with him.” Sherlock said before sending Jim a look of sheer hatred. Jim had hurt his friend and he was never ever going to do that again. Mrs Watson turned to Greg and Mycroft. 

“Will you go and keep an eye on them. I don’t want any other mishaps.” Mrs Watson asked.

“Certainly.” Mycroft replied, then followed the boys to reception.

 

John looked down at his plaster and frowned. Jim’s teeth had not broken the skin but it was an angry purple. The first aider had given him a huge plaster to stop him picking at it. Sherlock drew a bumble bee on it, which made John smile. He squeezed Sherlock’s hand as they walked back to the club.

“S’ok Jawn.” Sherlock said. “Myc said I can come to Karate class with you so we won’t get bullied again.” John sighed, he hadn’t noticed Jim sneaking up on him.

“It’s tomorrow after swimming right?” John asked Mycroft who was in step with them.

“Yes John.” Mycroft said ruffling his brother’s curly locks. Sherlock batted his hand away. 

“Greg’s gonna come in the pool with us too. He does swimming races at school.” John said happily. Mycroft swallowed hard, he didn’t know how much more he could take. Greg in swimming trunks made his brain short circuit.

“What do you think Myc?” John asked.

“Sorry?” Mycroft asked realising he’d missed the question. John sighed in annoyance.

“Do you think my plaster will fall off?” John asked for the second time.

“No, but if it does we have plenty more.” Mycroft replied, his mind still elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Superman song on Top of the Pops.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LqJVR6zz3lk


	7. Swimming and too tight speedos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg wears tiny red speedos, it's a bit much for Mycroft to process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)  
> 

"Have you got your things together?" The nanny asked. Mycroft and Sherlock nodded solemnly. They'd only been here for two days and now they were packing up. "Walk down to the Watson's caravan and I'll meet you there." Mycroft took Sherlock's hand and lead him down the steps.

"I signed up for karate Myc." Sherlock sniffed.

"I know little brother, I'm sorry." Mycroft replied, perhaps they'd refund Sherlock's money when they checked out. The nanny drove past them and turned into the space next to the Watson's van. She got out of the car and smiled at them, she shook the keys in her hand.

"Come on you miseries we've been upgraded." She shouted and opened the door of the van next to the Watson's. Sherlock shrieked with excitement and ran as fast as he could. Mycroft released a sigh of relief and tried not to run too.

 

Mycroft panted as he opened caravan the door. Sherlock was beaming.

"Myc we've got a room each. Jawn can stay over!" Sherlock grinned and shoot back out of the van to see John looking at him from the window of the next van. "Jawn!!!" Sherlock shouted.

"Can I have the room with the double bed?" Mycroft asked with as much innocence as he could muster.

"Nice try." The nanny replied with a wink. Mycroft shrugged, it never hurt try. On the plus side he now had a reason to ask Greg to stay over.

 

Mycroft sat uncomfortably in his swimming trunks under an umbrella next to the pool. He'd slathered sun cream onto Sherlock and unfortunately caught the sun while doing it. His shoulders had a red tinge to them and his freckles had decided to come out in full force.

"Stupid bloody freckles." He mumbled to himself. John appeared from nowhere and ran over to Sherlock. Mycroft watched as John held Sherlock's hand and they waddled together into the shallow end.

"Hey." Greg said behind him. Mycroft turned his head and watched in awe as Greg dropped his shorts to reveal a tiny pair of red Speedos. 

"That should be illegal." Mycroft mumbled.

"Sorry missed that?" Greg said.

"I said that woman looks quite regal." Mycroft replied as calmly as possible, while pointing at a woman in the distance.

"She does look a bit posh." Greg replied with a smirk. "So, you coming in?" Greg asked pulling Mycroft up.

"Certainly." Mycroft replied walking over to the steps. Greg dived in gracefully from the side of the pool. Mycroft stood for a moment watching as Greg resurface. God he was beautiful Mycroft thought. He suddenly realised he should get in the pool before the stirrings in his groin became too obvious. He slipped on the step falling into the water. Strong hands gripped him and pulled him the surface.

"You ok Myc?" Greg asked ignoring the thing that was poking him in the leg.

"Oh god." Mycroft said turning as red as a post box.

"It's ok." Greg replied. "I don't mind." It's nice to know you fancy me as much as I fancy you."

"I think I might just die happy now." Mycroft replied as they swam to the side of the pool together.

"Oh don't do that." Greg giggled. "Aunty Stel and Uncle Colin are going to the club tonight. I'm not going so it means I have the van to myself."

"Ufgh." Mycroft replied before shaking his head and trying it again. "Oh."

"Yeah I thought if you came over I could kiss you properly this time." Greg said. "So do you want to, come over that is?"

"Mumfle." Mycroft replied nodding his head.

"Is that a yes?" Greg asked amused at Mycroft's sudden inability to form words.

"That would be wonderful." Mycroft replied. "Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I find myself in need of a cold shower."


	8. The Duracell Bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John swim then go to Karate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)  
>   
> 

"So what you do is hold your arms out at your sides and pretend you're running. And that's called treading water." John said as he held onto the side of the pool next to Sherlock. 

"Ok." Sherlock said nervously.

"Do you want to try it with out your armbands? I'll call Greg over so you'll be safe." Sherlock nodded in response. "Greg!" John shouted at the top of his voice. Greg swam over ginning from ear to ear.

"Hey kiddo what's up?" Greg asked.

"Sherlock wants to try treading water without armbands. I can't touch the bottom."

"Ok then kids let's try this." Greg said. Sherlock pulled off his armbands and put them on the side of the pool. Greg gently held his waist as Sherlock let go of the side. Sherlock worked his legs like John had told him and put his arms out beside him. "Ok Sherlock do you want me to let go?"

"Yu, yu yes." Sherlock stammered trying to keep calm. Greg slowly let go and Sherlock managed to keep his head above the water.

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it." Sherlock shrieked happily. 

"You're swimming!" John shouted as a huge grin appeared across his face.

"Right then you two. Go into the shallower end and show Sherlock how to kick his legs. Armbands back on please." Sherlock rolled his eyes and John giggled. "Half an hour and then we're having lunch."

"Can we have chips?" John asked as Sherlock pulled his arm bands back on his skinny arms.

"I'm not sure what we're having. Your mum's doing something at the van for us."

"Sandwiches again then." John groaned.

"Oi, we can't afford to eat out all the time, plus I tried the chips in the cafe and they're really bad. Nothing like the chipies in London." Greg said before noticing Mycroft was back in the pool. Greg swam off toward him, ignoring the two of them.

"Are you from London too?" Sherlock asked as they made their way to the shallow end of the pool.

"We just moved there. I used to live in Aldersnot."

"Aldershot? I thought you didn't sound like you were from London." Sherlock asked.

"Oh Aldershot. Are you from London too?" John asked, Sherlock grinned.

"Yes!" Sherlock said with a beaming smile.

"That's brilliant! We can still see each other when we go home." John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and pulled him into a hug. "You're the best mate I've ever had." Sherlock blushed and chewed his lip, no one in nursery school had ever said that to him.

 

When John got back to the van with Greg and Harry his mum had just finished making the sandwiches. She put them on a plate for him and handed him a bag of salt and vinegar crisps, his favourite. 

"Now you two." She said to Harry and John. "I have a can of coke for you to share. Share Harry!" She said pouring it into two glasses.

"How come mum?" John asked, they didn't normally get to have coke. He took a bite into his sandwich.

"Because you have a karate class and will probably work it all off." She said with a grin. "Where's Sherlock today?"

"Having lunch next door with Myc and the nanny." John said solemnly missing his friend already. His mum sighed. "Oh, oh and Sherlock said his nanny wants to invite us all to dinner in the restaurant tonight. Can we go, can we, can we? Mustn' have the chips though Greg said they were nasty." 

"Ok, but she has to ask us first." She said ruffling John's hair. "Now eat your sandwich."

 

John and Sherlock sat panting on the floor outside the Karate room. Mycroft stood opposite waiting to take them back to their vans.

"My arms hurt." John said rubbing them.

"My everything hurts." Sherlock replied. "Myc, can you carry me?" Mycroft rolled his eyes and scooped the little boy up.

"Come on you two you can watch the television for a bit." Mycroft said as Sherlock's arms hugged his neck. 

They slowly made their way back to their caravan. By the time they arrived Sherlock was sleeping peacefully his head snuggled into Mycroft's neck. John couldn't stop yawning and was struggling to stay awake.

"John do you want to go back to your caravan so you can have a nap too?" Mycroft asked. John shook his head.

"Not tired." John replied stifling a yawn.

"Ok, but I'm going to put Sherlock to bed. Do you think you can keep an eye on him for me while I read my book?" Mycroft asked.

"Yeah." John replied as they got into the van. Mycroft opened the door to the nanny's bedroom. She wouldn't mind if Sherlock had a sleep on her bed.

"There you go." Mycroft said as he carefully detached Sherlock and lay him on the bed. "Will you be ok John?"

"I'm a big boy." John replied.

"You certainly are." Mycroft said grinning as John climbed up onto the bed beside Sherlock. He left the door ajar, then settled down with his book in the living room area. Five minutes later he got up to check on John's progress. He opened the door slightly and was pleased to see John was sound asleep next to Sherlock with his arm draped over him. The Duracell bunnies had finally run down.


	9. Cwisps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg get some alone time, Sherlock and John try the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)  
> 

Sherlock looked down at the plate in front of him and frowned. He'd tried it all, the sausages, peas and mashed potato and he didn't like any of it.

"Are you alright Sherlock, don't you like your dinner?" Mrs Watson asked. Sherlock shook his head.

"It's alright Sherlock I don't like the peas." John said next to his friend. "I don't even like em when mum cooks them."

"Why don't we see if we can get you a sandwich. Would you eat that?" The nanny asked calling over the waiter. "What would you like in it?" 

"Can I have tomato sauce please?" Sherlock grinned.

"Just this once." The nanny replied.

"That's so cool, can I have one too mum?" John asked.

"Eat your peas and I'll think about it." She replied with a wink. "Mycroft stayed in the van then?" She asked the nanny.

"Yes." The nanny replied with a grin.

"I expect Greg has invited him over. They seem to be getting on quite well. There's probably some kissing going on." John's mum mused.

"Ewe!!!" Both Sherlock and John groaned.

"At least Myc can't get pregnant." John's dad smirking.

"Colin!" John's mum snapped.

 

"Oh god." Mycroft said as Greg pulled away releasing his mouth.

"You taste like backed beans." Greg said with a grin. "I love baked beans."

"Well you made them for dinner." Mycroft sniggered.

"Sorry. It's the only thing I can cook, well when I say cook...." Greg sighed.

"Yes. I believe the van is going to smell of burnt toast for the rest of it's existence." Mycroft ran his fingers through Greg's hair. "I'm going to wash the dishes, then perhaps we could take this over to the sofa?"

"I'll dry." Greg said as he brushed past Mycroft in the narrow kitchen. Mycroft sighed then squirted some washing up liquid in the bowl and waited for it to fill. Greg leaned in and stole another kiss. "I can't believe you like me." Greg said suddenly.

"How could I not?" Mycroft replied smiling with his eyes. "You're a handsome, loyal and kind person."

"I wasn't always." Greg said with a frown. "I got into trouble for breaking into a car a couple of years ago." Mycroft put the plates into the water and scrubbed them

"Everyone makes mistakes, I accidentally crashed our car." 

"Oh." Lestrade said not expecting Mycroft to have ever done anything stupid. 

"I drove it through the rose garden and into the side of the house."

"Oh god." Lestrade said in shock. "I think my parents would have killed me."

"Mine suggested bringing back public executions." Mycroft smirked.

"That's a bit rough isn't it!" Greg said as he dried and put away the plates.

"It was the Rolls Royce Phantom."

"Oh fuck.... Sorry." Greg said almost dropping the plate.

"I'm still paying the repair bill." Mycroft laughed. "Probably will be when I've left university."

 

The little girl with pig tails looked at the vending machine annoyed. She's put 20p in and her packet of crisps was caught.

"Can I help you?" John asked.

"My cwisps are stuck." She replied. John gave the machine a sharp kick and the crisps fell down.

"Yay!" She said grabbing the bag and opening it. "Do you want one?"

"Mum said I'm not 'lowed to eat stuff off strangers." John replied.

"I'm Molly!" She squealed. John smiled and reached into the bag for a crisp.

"I'm John." He said before devouring the crisp.

"Who's she?" Sherlock asked as he appeared from behind John.

"This is Molly Sherlock." John said as the little girl's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"You're so pwetty." She said staring at Sherlock and reaching out to touch his ebony curls. Sherlock stepped back away from her.

"Jawn your dad got some pork scratchy things." Sherlock said grabbing John's hand.

"Oh!" John said, his eyes lighting up. "See you later Molly." He said as Sherlock dragged him away.

"Bye Sherlock." Molly waved a dreamy look on her face.


	10. Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families go to Kidwelly Castle for the day.
> 
> Oh and I made a cover. It's not brilliant but I like it. May have more stuff added to it as the fic moves along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)  
>   
> 

"Do you want some toast Sherlock?" John's mum asked as she saw him sneaking in through the door. Sherlock blushed, he was sure he wasn't going to get caught.

"Yes please." He said sliding into the booth next to John.

"We got apricot jam!" John said licking his fingers. "It's amazing." John's mum put a plate of buttered of toast in front of Sherlock. John grinned and took the top off the jam for Sherlock.

"We're going to Kidwelly Castle today." John beamed.

"So are we." Sherlock said in amazement. John's mum giggled as she watched them. Sherlock put a teaspoon full of jam on his toast and spread it around as best as he could.

"John do you want to ride in the car with Sherlock and Mycroft?" John's mum asked.

"Oh cool can I?" John asked as Sherlock took a bite of the toast.

"Yes sweetie. There'll be more room in the Mini for Harry and Greg" She said smiling. Sherlock hummed in appreciation.

"This jam is good." Sherlock said happily.

"Hey you've got a bit in the corner of your mouth." John said before leaning toward him and licking it off.

"John!" He mum said embarrassed.

"It's good jam." He replied with a shrug. Sherlock grinned and licked his lips.

 

"Wow that's huge!" John said looking at the castle's old oven. "You could fit a whole cow in there!" Sherlock grinned and headed toward the oven.

"Sherlock don't even think about it." Mycroft said giving him a stern look.

"It's not turned on." Sherlock groaned.

"Sherlock." John said trying to distract Sherlock looking at the leaflet in his hands. "It says this castle is Normans. Do you know who Norman is? Cause you know a lot about pirates and stuff." Sherlock looked at the leaflet.

"It say's it's Norman. I fink the Norman's are a group of people. Like we're English." Sherlock replied as John's eyes went wide.

"You can read? I only just got the hang of it and it's hard." John asked amazed, Sherlock smiled proud of himself.

"In fact." Mycroft stated. "The Norman's were an army from Norman, Breton, and French soldiers led by Duke William II of Normandy, later William the Conqueror that invaded England in the 11th-century."

"And that's why he got an A* in history." Greg giggled. "Oh look there's an archway leading into a small tower room and no-one's in there." Greg said as he dragged Mycroft off in the direction of the archway. Sherlock rolled his eyes and dragged John to follow them.

"God I hate this." Greg said pulling Mycroft close. "I just want to kiss you all the time."

"And I you." Mycroft said as he gently kissed Greg's lips.

"Yuck!!!!!!" Sherlock screamed behind them and took off running with John in toe. 

"Funny how he doesn't mind kissing John, isn't it." Greg laughed.

 

"They got a shop." John squealed as they made their way out of the castle. "Can I get a postcard of the castle?" He asked his dad with huge puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you can, it's your pocket money." He replied.

"Cool." Sherlock said as his eyes first laid upon it. It was like the holy grail, a real sword in a glass cabinet in the centre of the shop. Around it were baskets of mini plastic versions along with shields and bows and arrows.

"You gonna get one?" John asked.

"I don't want to if you can't have one." Sherlock replied. "They're £3 each it's 'spensive." John looked down at his postcard and sighed.

"Let's look for a postcard with a sword on." John suggested.

"Brilliant!" Sherlock grinned making his way over to the revolving postcard rack. Greg and Mycroft looked at each other.

 

"You two come here." Mycroft said to the boys as they were playing on the grass in front of the Holmes caravan. Sherlock frowned, it sounded like they were in trouble and he was sure Mycroft hadn't seen him and John sneak into the oven.

"I haven't done anything." Sherlock grumbled as he made his way over. Greg stood next to Mycroft and grinned from ear to ear.

"What have you got behind your back." Sherlock said noticing Mycroft and Greg were standing awkwardly.

"Come here and you'll find out." Mycroft said as they nervously stood in front of them.

"Close your eyes and put your hands out in front of you." Greg said.

"We're going to get the cane." Sherlock grumbled.

"Have I ever laid one finger on you?" Mycroft said annoyed.

"You kicked me once." Sherlock started.

"Oh for goodness sake I tripped over you because you were asleep on the floor." Mycroft groaned. "Now do what Greg asked." The boys held their hands out and were surprised when they each received a gift. They opened their eyes and looked own to find they each had a sword.

"Mycroft, you're the best brother ever." Sherlock said hugging Mycroft's legs.

"Is this for me? Really?" John asked Greg his eyes glazed over.

"Yup, I got it for you kiddo." Greg replied as he suddenly had an armful of John. "Now go enjoy your new toys and don't hit each other with them." The boys ran off inside to take the cellophane off their toys. "Such a good idea Myc." 

"And of course it will keep them distracted for an hour or two." Mycroft replied grinning. "Would you like to come to my room? Nanny can keep an eye on them."

"Oh yes." Greg grinned. "I would never miss an opportunity to kiss you senseless."


	11. Mr Watson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Greg sleep over with the Holmes, Mr Watson shows his true colours.
> 
> Sorry it's a bit angsty in the middle of this chapter. Blame my stupid dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)  
>   
> 

"Spaghetti Bolognese for dinner." The nanny said as the boys settled in for a night watching TV. Greg and John were staying over for the night and Harry was having a sleepover with her new friend Clara. The Watson's were having a well deserved night out at the club.

"Yum!" John grinned. 

"Are we having garlic bread too?" Sherlock enquired.

"If you want it Sherlock." The nanny threw some chopped up onions in the pan. The smell started to fill the van. Greg's stomach growled in anticipation and he blushed.

"Sorry." He groaned. 

"Not a problem." Mycroft replied. "Would you like a packet of crisps?"

"No!" Sherlock shouted. "We've only got beefy Munster Munch and they're mine all mine I tells you." John giggled.

"Sherlock there's six packets left!" Mycroft snapped.

"It's ok, I prefer the pickled onion anyway." Greg laughed.

"You've got to learn to share Lock." Mycroft said sternly.

"Oh I will, John can have a packet." Greg burst out laughing.

"Your brother is one in a million." Greg said pulling Mycroft close. He peered the newspaper Mycroft was reading. "Oh we've missed Crossroads, praise the lord." Mycroft smirked.

"Only Fools and Horses is on later though." Mycroft added. "It's one of the only TV programs I enjoy."

"Me too, it's so funny. Hey the news is on." Greg said getting up to turn the TV over.

"Oh not the news." Sherlock groaned.

"Do you have a preference brother?" Mycroft asked. 

"Can we have the tape player on? We can have a mini disco." Sherlock smiled.

"Only if you don't play that confounded song." Mycroft groaned.

"But I like Kermit!" Sherlock said pressing the play button. The music blared out and Sherlock and John started to scream.

"Hey haa hey haaa. Don't you ever don't you ever stop being dandy showing me you're handsome." They were both dancing John was doing some moves that involved crossing his hands above his head.

"What are you doing Jawn?" Sherlock asked.

"It's the dance moves he does in the video. I won a competition at Uncle Terry's disco so I'm a pretty good dancer." John replied.

"Show me." Sherlock demanded. Mycroft uncovered his ears. 

"Would you like to join me in my room?" Mycroft asked, Greg nodded.

 

John lay asleep next to Sherlock on the narrow bed. Sherlock had crawled out of his own insisting that they could talk quieter and promptly fallen asleep with his head on John's arm. A loud bang and a man shouting woke them up. John jumped and sat up pulling his blanket around him.

"Oh no not again." He said tears falling from his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Sherlock asked snuggling up against John to comfort him. The door opened and Greg peered in.

"You ok John?" Greg asked, John nodded his lip trembling. "I'm going to sort it out now don't worry." Greg stormed out of the caravan and made his way over to the Watson's. Sherlock kissed John's cheek.

"It's ok. We're safe." Sherlock said.

 

Mycroft slipped his jeans on and chased after Greg. When he entered the Watson van Greg had Mr Watson pressed up against the wall his arm behind his back.

"You even look at Auntie Stel the wrong way again and I will fucking kill you, ok." Greg said calmly. Mr Watson nodded. Greg let go and Mr Watson threw a punch at him, missing and falling into the sink smashing his head against the tap. He slumped on the floor unconscious. "Great." Greg said looking at his aunt. She wiped away her tears and rubbed her face where a red slap mark had appeared. "I'm going to have to run down to reception and call and ambulance."

"Would you like to come with me Mrs Watson." Mycroft said holding out his hand for her to take. "I would prefer you weren't alone with Mr Watson in his inebriated state. I'll make you a cup of tea and you can see John. I'm afraid your husband has woken everyone up." Greg looked down at his uncle wondering if he should leave him on his own. "I'll come back after I've taken Mrs Watson to John." Mycroft said as if he knew exactly what Lestrade was thinking.

 

Mycroft and Greg sat together in the Watson's van looking at the carnage around them.

"Does he do that often?" Mycroft asked concerned.

"About every 6 months." Greg frowned. "This is so embarrassing. You must think I come from a bunch of louts."

"Mr Watson isn't your biological Uncle so no."

"How did you know that?" Greg asked intrigued.

"Because you share similar traits as your aunt, the shape of your face, your eyes, your lips are the same shape." Mycroft said running his fingers through Greg's hair.

"I hope you don't fancy her too." Greg giggled.

"No she's not my type. Come on let's clean up this mess." Mycroft said standing up.

"Myc, I don't know what I would have done without you today." Greg said as he grabbed Mycroft's wrist. "I want to show you how much I love you." Mycroft's jaw dropped open. "Too soon?" Greg asked.

"No no." Mycroft stuttered. "It was perfect" He pushed Greg back down on the sofa and claimed his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam and the Ants - Prince Charming
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9p__WmyAE3g


	12. Llansteffan Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John spend the day at the beach.
> 
> A bit angsty in parts but I promise it will all turn out perfec!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)  
>   
> 

It was 4am and Greg was finally making his bed up. They'd cleaned up the mess but would have to buy some new table wear from reception as Mr Watson broke a few glasses when he fell into the sink. Greg grabbed another pillow from John and Harry's bedroom and threw it onto the table bed in the living room. 

"Are you going to stay?" Greg asked nervously.

"Is that ok?" Mycroft asked as Greg slipped under the sheets.

"Please stay." Greg said breathlessly. Mycroft climbed into bed and relaxed as Greg put his arm around him.

"You're going to be a great man." Mycroft said looking into Greg's eyes.

 

John woke in his mothers arms with Sherlock snuggled into his side. They’d spent the night on the sofa and John’s mum had gently run her fingers through his hair until he fell into a deep sleep. He looked up at her, she was tired but still awake.

“Mum is dad going to be ok?” John asked yawning. He'd seen the lights as the ambulance had pulled up next to their caravan. The nanny made her way into the kitchen and waved.

“Yes darling.” John’s replied, not knowing, but sure he would be back - he always was. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to go to the hospital to see him today, so that means we won’t be able to go to the beach.”

“If you like I can take Harry and John with us.” The nanny asked as she lit the stove to cook breakfast.

“Oh I couldn’t allow you to do that.” John’s mum replied.

“It would be my pleasure.” The nanny said as she roughly chopped some mushrooms and threw them in the pan along with some sausages.

“Do you want to come to see your dad with me or would you rather go to the beach?” She asked John. John looked at Sherlock then back at his mum feeling guilty. “It’s ok sweetheart, you don’t have to see your dad. Go with Sherlock.”

“John.” The nanny said quietly. “We’d really love you to come along, it won’t be the same without you.” Sherlock nodded in total agreement.

“Ok..” John said as a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“Perfec.” Said Sherlock as he turned his attention to more important things. “Can I have a runny fried egg?” He asked the nanny, John grinned at his side.

“And John would like his beans over his bacon.” Sherlock announced.

“How did you know that?” John asked amazed as they got off the sofa and sat at the table.

“I deducted it.” Sherlock said with a grin.

“You deduced it Sherlock, ‘deduct’ is a financial term.” Mycroft stated from where he was standing by the front door.

“Myc, you’re back.” Sherlock squealed trying to get past John to hug his brother. He'd been secretly worried that something would happen to him. Greg stepped into the van behind Mycroft and smiled.

“I hope you two were sensible.” John’s mum said as they sat down at the table together.

“Of course Mrs Watson.” Mycroft replied. “We also cleaned up and replaced the broken tableware.”

“How much do we owe you?” Mrs Watson asked.

“Nothing. I insist.” Mycroft replied. Mrs Watson sighed, again thinking of the mess her husband had made and how embarrassed she was that people were taking pity on her. “I don’t pity you Mrs Watson.” Mycroft stated. “I care about your family and I don’t want anyone’s holiday spoilt because of a little indiscretion.” Mrs Watson smiled at Mycroft. 

“What would you like for breakfast Mrs Watson?” The nanny asked placing two huge plates of food in front of Sherlock and John.

“I’ll have some toast in a bit.” She replied. “Now let me help you, you always leave yourself until last.” Mrs Watson said as she took the tin opener and opened another tin of baked beans. “Go sit down and I’ll make you something. It’ll keep me occupied.”

 

Greg stared out of the train window as he and Mycroft made their way to Llansteffan beach. There had not been enough room in the car for the six of them, so Mycroft and Greg had offered to take the scenic route.

“What are you thinking about?” Mycroft asked rubbing his shoulder against Greg’s.

“I’m wondering what I should do. Uncle Colin has gone too far this time and I don’t think Aunty Stel is going to put up with it.” Greg sighed.

“You’re worried you’ll have to move with them to Aldershot.” Mycroft stated. Greg nodded, not even bothering to ask how he’d deduced it.

“It will be ok.” Mycroft said abruptly. “Have faith in me.” Greg nodded again and took Mycroft’s hand in his own.

 

“God you’re so putile.” Harry snapped at John and Sherlock who were constructing a giant sandcastle.

“Puerile you moron.” Sherlock laughed as John chucked his bucket of water at her and ran off.

“Little shit!” She said running after her brother who was laughing and dodging her.

“Let’s swap Harry for Mycroft.” John shouted as he ran between Harry’s legs. He might have been little but he was certainly more agile than his older sister.

“Nope, I’m keeping Mycroft. Harry’s a bit mean.” Sherlock said digging out a moat. Harry stopped distracted as she saw her friend Clara running up the beach toward her.

“I hate girls.” John groaned as he escaped his sister and picked up a spade to help Sherlock with the moat.

“Me too.” Sherlock replied.

“When I grow up I’m going to marry a boy they’re nicer.” 

“Really?” Sherlock said as an idea popped into his head. “I’d marry you John.” John smiled and kissed Sherlock on the cheek.

“I’d marry you too.”


	13. Saveloy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More beach fun and Mr Watson returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)   
>    
> 

Mycroft and Greg turned up on the beach around mid day. Sherlock and John were guarding their sandcastle form the 'evil' girls that kept coming over and kicking bits of it down.

"Harry stop it you morewon." John screamed. Mycroft rolled his eyes, his trying little brother had taught John a new word.

"No stop the verbal judo boys. What would you like for lunch?" Mycroft asked.

"Fluffer." Harry snarled at John.

"I don't want to play verbal karate anymore I'm going to have my dinner." John stuck his tongue out and smiled sweetly at Mycroft. "Can we have chips please?" Greg giggled, at the slip.

"Come on boy's there's a good chippy over there. You coming Harry?" Greg asked. Harry looked at Clara and back at Greg conflicted.

"Can I stay here?" She asked.

"Do you want me to bring a bag of chips back to share with your friend? Because you have to have lunch." Harry nodded.

"Thanks Greg."

"There's one condition, don't knock over the sandcastle." Harry frowned and nodded.

 

"Sausage in batter please Greg." John squealed seeing all the fried goods in front of him. Sherlock stared at the display case unable to make up his mind.

"What are they Mycroft?" Sherlock asked pointing to some pink sausages sitting in water.

"Saveloys Sherlock, they're very nice. Greg allowed me to have a bit of his sausage the other day." Mycroft replied. Greg coughed and spluttered.

"I did not." Greg said laughing. Mycroft blushed as he realised the double entendre.

"Saveloy then please." Sherlock replied.

"You have to suck all the insides out then eat the skin." John instructed.

"That sounds gross. It's brilliant." Sherlock beamed.

"Want to share a bag of chips with me?" Greg asked Mycroft, who nodded in response.

"I'll order the plaice." Mycroft decided. "Four bags of chips, two large cod in batter, one plaice, one jumbo sausage in batter, and one saveloy." Mycroft took a breath as the man behind the counter wrote it down. "Two Cokes, one Fanta, one Seven Up and two cartons of orange squash. Oh and a bottle of tomato sauce."

"We only have sachets." The man at the till said. 

"Twelve sachets of tomato sauce then please." Mycroft replied.

"Do you want salt and vinegar on these?" The man asked. Mycroft rolled his eyes before holding his head in his hands.

 

They all decided to go back in the car with since the trains were very irregular. Sherlock lay snoring quietly on Mycroft's lap in, the skin from his saveloy clutched tightly in his little hand. John stared out of the window on Greg's knee his head dropping and snapping back up quickly as he realised he was nodding off.

"They're soo tired." Greg whispered as John's head fell on his shoulder.

"I just wish they could be this quiet all the time." Mycroft grinned. Sherlock grumbled and dropped his sausage skin. Mycroft cringed as Sherlock's greasy hand gripped his shirt.

"Don't worry you can take it off later, and aunty Stel will get it out." Greg smiled.

 

Mr Watson was back from the hospital when they got back. He'd apologised to his wife and they had reached an agreement. Understandably Mrs Watson didn't want to share a bed with him for the remainder of the holiday. 

"Dad." John said seeing the black stitches on his fathers forehead. Mr Watson held out his arms.

"I'm sorry." He said as Harry rushed over to hug him. John nodded, not sure what to do. His dad always apologised, always promised not to do it again. He was a liar, he always did. The nanny sat down next to Mrs Watson and smiled. Greg passed Mycroft a cup of tea ignoring Mr Watson completely.

"John would you mind sharing a bed with Greg? I'm going to sleep with your sister because dad needs the bed to himself." John's mum asked. John stuck his lip out in a sulk. He liked the bunk beds in the room he shared with his sister. The nanny noticed his annoyance.

"I have an idea. Why doesn't John share Sherlock's room. They're inseparable at the moment anyway." The nanny suggested. John's mouth dropped open.

"Oh please Mrs Watson." Sherlock begged. Mrs Watson smiled.

"Only under the condition that I give you some money for his food." Mrs Watson replied. Sherlock started to bounce up and down on his heels.

"Come on John pack up your stuff you're coming to stay with me!" Sherlock squealed as he dragged an ecstatic John toward his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I come from the word fluff means fart. Kids use it because fart was considered a swear word.


	14. Migrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)   
>    
> 

John woke up in the bedroom he was sharing with Sherlock and grinned. It was brilliant, he could spend every moment possible with his best friend. He looked over at Sherlock who had managed for once to sleep in his own bed, and was laying the wrong way around with the sheet over his head.

"Sherlock are you awake?" John whispered.

"Of course, but nanny said I wasn't s'posed to wake you up." Sherlock replied emerging from his sheet.

"I can smell something nice." John said as he sniffed the air.

"That will be the full English." Sherlock grinned. "You coming?" He said bouncing of the bed straight into his slippers. John stared at him for a moment.

"You're not wearing pants."

"Ops..." Sherlock said looking for his pyjama bottoms.

 

John grinned when Sherlock was carried out of the bathroom in a huge fluffy towel by the nanny. His hair was soaking and he was trying his hardest to escape.

"I'm five, I can shower and dry myself." He shouted, the nanny rolled her eyes.

"Sherlock Holmes you know perfectly well you're not allowed to shower alone. You can't even reach the mixer tap." She stated taking him into his room to get him dressed. Greg nodded at John.

"Come on kiddo, your turn." John stepped into the bathroom and Greg turned on the shower for him.

"How's Mycroft?" Greg asked as John tested the water with his hand.

"Haven't seen him yet. Nanny he had a migrum. Bit hotter please."

"A migraine?" Greg asked as he turned the mixer.

"That's it. Oh that's lovely and warm." John replied dropping his pyjama pants and stepping in. Greg worried his lip

 

"Mycroft?" Greg whispered stepping into his bedroom quietly. Mycroft opened his puffy eyes and tried to smile. "Oh Mycroft." Greg sighed as he blinked back a tear. He bent down and softly kissed Mycroft's forehead. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Could you turn day into night?" Mycroft croaked. Greg looked around, the thin curtains barely did anything to stop the daylight from pouring in.

"Be back in a second." Greg whispered before shuffling out of the room. He returned moments later with a bath towel. "This should help." He said tucking it around the curtain rail. Mycroft sighed in relief.

"Thank you." He said sinking down further into his bed. In what seemed like a second Greg was stood before him again, a bottle of water in one hand and two paracetamol in the other.

"Take these, if you need me I'll be in the living room." Greg instructed. Mycroft tried to sit up.

"The boys." Mycroft said as Greg helped him up.

"The nanny's taking them swimming." Greg replied as Mycroft swallowed the tablets. "Don't worry about them just concentrate on making yourself better."


	15. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock get worn out for the day, Mycroft feels better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)   
> 

"Have you been eating too much cake?" Sherlock asked looking at the nanny in her swimming costume.

"No." She grinned as they walked into the swimming pool together toward John.

"Oh." Sherlock grumbled. "I don't fink you were fat before." The nanny burst out laughing.

"Come on let's play with John." She said with a grin. "And you can try swimming without the armbands again." Sherlock grinned in delight.

 

Greg moved his chair outside Mycroft's room and sat down to flick through some of Mycroft's University materials. Politics' actually seemed quite interesting he thought as he absorbed the information.

"Greg I can hear you breathing." Mycroft called softly. Greg stood and quietly opened the door.

"Sorry." Greg said as he looked down at Mycroft on the bed. "You feeling any better?"

"A bit." Mycroft replied with the tiniest of smiles. "I'm feeling rather hungry." Greg smiled.

"Good cause when aunty Stel found out you weren't feeling well she made you something." Greg grinned. "I've been waiting for you to wake up so I can have some. Chicken noodle soup to die for!"

"Oh that's very kind. I must thank her." Mycroft replied sitting up and pulling his pyjama top down to cover his tummy. 

"You're so cute Mycroft." Greg grinned.

"Enough with the compliments." Mycroft said with a grin. "Where's my lunch?" Greg hurried off into the kitchen to prepare it.

"It'll be a few minutes oh master." Greg giggled.

Soon enough they were both sitting at the table slurping up steaming hot bowls of soup.

"Mmm. This is fantastic. I think I might marry your aunt." Mycroft said wiping a off his chin with his sleeve.

"I told you." Greg said with a grin.

 

"Hi Yahhh!" John yelled kicking the wall. "I'm so good at this." John said with a smile. Two classes in and they were both feeling more confident.

"If Jim picks on us again. He'll be swuprised." Sherlock replied with a tiny yawn. Something caught Sherlock's eye on the notice board, he waddled over to look leaving his half eaten packet of Monster Much on the table. "Wow!"

"What?" John asked walking up behind Sherlock and resting his head on top of Sherlock's.

"Fancy dwess competition." Sherlock beamed. "I'm gonna go as a piwate captain, do you want to come as my mate?"

"I have to go as you mate silly." John said with a giggle. 

"No, my piwate mate." Sherlock said frowning at John. "He's like the captain's best fwiend."

"Yeah!" John squealed. "Then I can be your mate in two ways." The nanny walked up behind them as they stood apart.

"Come on Sherlock Holmes. We're going back to the caravan because you need a nap." She said.

"I'm not tiwed." Sherlock grumbled. The nanny took his hand, and looked at him shaking her head. "Ok a bit tiwed." Sherlock grumbled.

"Come on John." She said as she grabbed the bags.

"Where's my cwisps?" Sherlock asked looking at the empty table.

 

"I hope you two weren't showering together." The nanny groaned as she put a sleeping Sherlock on her bed.

"Nope, just making sure Myc didn't fall over because of his headache." Greg replied.

"He was the perfect gentleman I'm afraid." Mycroft said with a smirk. They watched John take off his shoes and get up onto the bed next to Sherlock.

"I'll look after him." The small boy beamed as the nanny pulled the door closed.

"He'll be asleep in less than five minutes." Mycroft added before walking into his bedroom to get dressed.

"Uhm, about the shower thing." Greg said sitting down at the table opposite the nanny. "I promise I wouldn't take advantage of Myc, he's only 15." 

"You're only 16 Greg." The nanny smiled.

"I'm old enough to do that sort of thing." Greg replied blushing.

"Unfortunately you have to wait till Mycroft's 21 until someone changes the law." She said with a frown.

"Mycroft?" Greg said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh." The nanny said.

"It's ok, he just didn't tell me. I kinda like it, suits him." Greg replied as Mycroft appeared in a t-shirt and tight jeans. "Well hello." Greg said with a wink.

 

"I wish we could be alone more." Greg said kissing the top of Mycroft's head. Mycroft stretched out on the sofa and pulled Greg closer. "I don't kiss you half as much as I'd like."

"Nor I you." Mycroft replied. "I do have an idea though." He whispered. "Leave it with me."


	16. The first case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's dolly goes missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)   
> 

John stabbed his straw through his carton of a orange squash, and took a long drink.

"You want some orange Sherlock?" John asked holding the carton out toward Sherlock. Sherlock shook his head.

"I like mine better, do you want some?" Sherlock replied holding out his carton. John sucked the straw.

"Yum! I'll have a strawberry one next." He grinned. "Oh look there's Molly, why's she crying?" Sherlock looked over at the little girl.

"Where's her dolly? She had a rag doll earlier." Sherlock said suspicious.

"Why don't we see if we can find it and make her happy again?" John said. "She might even give us a kiss." Sherlock made a face.

"Yuck!" Sherlock groaned. "Although I fink we should 'vestigate. Someone stole my Munster Munch today."

"Ok then. Where do we start?"

"Mmmm... She had it earlier, I fink someone stole it. A grown up wouldn't want a dolly, so it must be a kid." Sherlock surmised.

"That was 'mazing." John said grabbing Sherlock's hand.

"You fink so?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course it was, it was 'strodinary, very 'strodinary."

"That's not what people usually say."

"What do they normally say?"

"Go to your bedroom Sherlock." They both laughed.

"Come on Sherlock let's find that dolly." John said tugging Sherlock toward the pool room.

 

"Oh god where are they off to now." Greg groaned.

"The pool room by the look of it." Mycroft replied.

"Why not, they're playing bingo next." Greg groaned. They walked through into the pool room taking their drinks with them and found a free pool table.

"You ever played before?" Greg asked as he racked the balls up.

"Yes I play billiards quite often with my father. We have a table."

"Oh." Greg gulped as Mycroft made the break potting two yellow balls. "Uhm how about we make a bet just to spice it up a bit."

"Such as?" Mycroft asked.

"If you win, you get to snog me. If I win I get to snog you..." Greg grinned.

"Sounds like a good bet to me." Mycroft grinned. 

 

"So where do you think they put it?" John asked Sherlock who was looking around the room.

"Well if it's a kid they will have put it somewhere low down, and somewhere in the building cause the people at the doors wont let us outside without a grown up. Also somewhere they'd think no-one would look." Sherlock honed in on the swing bin in the corner. Sherlock and John made their way over.

"You're gonna put your hand in there?" John asked with a look of disgust on his face. Sherlock nodded.

"I have too." Sherlock said sliding his hand into the bin. "I've got it!" Sherlock yelled pulling out a chocolate covered dolly.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Greg said as he walked over to the terrible two.

"We found Molly's dolly." John giggled as Sherlock sniffed the doll. "Ewe yuck Sherlock!" Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"Come on lets give the doll back to Molly." Greg said as he grabbed Sherlock's clean hand. "Then we're going to the loo's to wash you both up."

"I didn't touch anything." John moaned. Greg gave him a stern look.

"Okay." John grumbled.

"Smells like honeycomb and Cadbury chocolate." Sherlock mumbled.

"I thought you were playing pool." John asked.

"Mycroft won." Greg said grinning.

 

"Oh thank you so much you found dolly." Molly squealed. She threw her arms around Sherlock who squirmed.

"Jawn found it." Sherlock said just before she tried to kiss him.

"Oh." She said giving John a slightly less enthusiastic hug. "Thanks John."

"Uhn well we gotta go Jawn's mum wants us." Sherlock said pulling John as hard as he could toward the table.

"Why'd you tell her I found it?" John asked one they'd sat down.

"I thought it would stop her trying to kiss me. It worked." 

"She didn't kiss me." John sighed. Sherlock pecked him on the cheek.

"Better?" He asked looking around the room for clues as to who had stolen the dolly.

"Yes." John replied happily. Sherlock stared at Jim in the corner who narrowed his eyes and shoved a Crunchie wrapper into his coat pocket.

"The game is afoot." Sherlock mumbled. John looked at him confused.

"How is a game a foot? Well I suppose it could be football." John said. Sherlock passed him a carton of strawberry squash.

"Here drink this." Sherlock said rolling his eyes.


	17. Freckle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get ready for the fancy dress competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)   
> 

"Why are we in a junk shop?" Sherlock moaned at Mycroft.

"We're finding things for your costumes." The nanny said with a smirk.

"We're not going to find a pirate costume in here." Sherlock stated annoyed.

"Use your imagination." Mycroft groaned picking up a potato peeler and turning it over in his hand.

"Sherlock look!" John said running over with a plunger in his hand. Sherlock squinted at him confused. "A wooden leg."

"Brilliant." Sherlock grinned, as John dragged him off into the depths of the shop.

"Have you decided what to go as Mycroft?" The nanny asked. Mycroft shrugged.

"I thought I might go as a government official."

"Original." The nanny giggled. "You just want to wear your suit don't you. Now tell me, what is Greg going as?"

"A biker." Mycroft said as the corner of his mouth turned up. The nanny rolled her eyes.

"Young love." She giggled.

"Can I have these please?" Sherlock asked holding up a packet of post it notes. The nanny sighed.

"Okay put them in the basket." The nanny replied, knowing that the entire caravan would be covered in post it notes the next day. The nanny looked down at her shopping list. "John do you have any black shoes in the caravan?" John nodded. "Brilliant we're nearly done then." The nanny grabbed the plunger from Sherlock and went to the till to pay.

 

"I've only got one feather for my hat." Sherlock groaned. Mrs Watson and the nanny looked at each other and laughed. Sherlock was nothing if not a perfectionist. 

"Why don't we go outside and look for someone the beach." Mycroft suggested, knowing that Greg was out there fishing and trying to re-bond with his uncle. John's mum carefully cut out a hat shape from a piece of black cardboard.

"I suppose seagull feathers are ok." Sherlock sighed.

"Put your coat on Sherlock, and you John. The weather doesn't look too good." The nanny said before they could run out the door. Sherlock groaned as he tried to zip up his coat.

"My...." He said annoyed at his zipper. Mycroft zipped up Sherlock's jacket and picked up his umbrella.

"Come on then boys." Mycroft said as they rushed past him out of the door.

 

Greg waved at Mycroft from where he was standing on a rock fishing. Mr Watson was no-where to be seen.

"Hey Myc!" He yelled. Mycroft waved back as the boys started scouting the beach for feathers. 

"Where's Mr Watson?" Mycroft asked as he climbed up next to Greg.

"He's gone to get some flowers. It's not going to work. I heard aunty Stel talking to your nanny about divorce." Greg sighed.

"You sound relieved." Mycroft replied.

"I am. He hurts her Myc and I couldn't do anything about it until now." Mycroft rubbed his shoulder and Greg reeled in his rod.

"How long?" Mycroft asked. Greg let out a chuckle that almost sounded like a sob.

"Since before John was born." 

"Greg I'm sorry." Mycroft replied staring at the sea. "You haven't really had the best opportunities." Greg took in a deep breath.

"Doesn't matter anymore. It's going to work out if it kills me." Greg looked up at the sky as rain started to fall. "Looks like we'd better make a move."

"Shit!" Mycroft screamed as he saw Sherlock slip off a rock face first into a rock pool.

 

Mycroft rushed into the van carrying a soaking wet screaming Sherlock. John, equally as wet from trying to get Sherlock out was clinging to Greg's neck.

"Oh Sherlock!" The nanny said sweeping him up from Mycroft's arms. "Are you hurt." Sherlock looked up at her, his eyes red from crying.

"I...I...I...lost my feathers." He screamed. 

"Go and turn the shower on Greg." John's mum shouted as she started pulling John's wet clothes off. "Are you ok darling?" She asked John, he nodded soberly.

"I'm sorry I didn't get the feathers mum. I couldn't hold Sherlock and get them." John's mum kissed him on the forehead. 

"You were very brave John and you got Sherlock out of the water. You're my hero." She said as she wrapped him in a towel. Sherlock looked over his lip trembling.

"Thanks Jawn." Sherlock said as the nanny wrapped him up in a towel and carried him to the bathroom. 

"Come on you two let's get you into the shower and warm you up. Myc can you put the fire on, and make some tea for the boys." The nanny instructed.

 

John stood next to Sherlock in the shower with his eyes tightly closed. He was blushing furiously as Greg went to get him a flannel to cover up his bits. Sherlock was looking at John out of the corner of his eye. 

"You look different from me." Sherlock stated. John quietly hummed to himself ignoring Sherlock. "Where did you get that mark on your shoulder Jawn?" John sighed.

"The boy next door was playing with a pellet gun." John replied shaking not wanting to think about it.

"Oh." Sherlock replied noticing his friend was upset. "I have a freckle on my winkle do you wanna see?" Sherlock asked innocently. John burst out laughing.

"You're funny Sherlock." John grinned opening his eyes, Sherlock grinned back.

"Come on, I think you've warmed up enough." Mycroft said holding two fluffy towels. "Wrap up and your mum and nanny will sort you out." Wrapped in the towels the boys ran out into the living room.

"I think we should probably shower next." Greg said as he kissed Mycroft.

"Together?" Mycroft whispered.

"Don't even think about it." The nanny shouted.

"I have a freckle on my winkle too. But it looks like you'll have to wait to see that." Mycroft whispered with a wink. Greg swallowed hard and wished he had his own room.


	18. Comeuppance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fancy dress competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)   
> 

Sherlock and John stood together on the stage holding hands. They were the only group entry in their age category. John was wearing a stripy t-shirt, worn jeans with his dad's hanky wrapped around his head and shoes made up with cardboard to look like boots. Sherlock was made up to the nines in a white shirt, black trousers, black waistcoat tied with a brown belt, a pirate hat, an eye patch and a wooden leg. Both of them were sporting their swords, threatening the judges when they came too close. Molly stood one side of them dressed exactly like her rag doll, and Jim stood the other side in green dressed as a snake.

"And the winners are John and Sherlock." The judge announced, John bounced on his feet grinning widely. They were presented with a goody bag.

"We won." John screamed hugging Sherlock tightly.

"Well we are the best!" Sherlock replied putting his hand into the goody bag and pulling out a handful of loose sweets.

"Let's share with Molly." John said pulling Sherlock off in her direction. John liked Molly because Sherlock always seemed to want to hug him when she was around.

 

Mycroft slipped a post it note into Greg's leather jacket that was on the back of his chair. He watched as Greg danced with Harry. The tight jeans and almost see through t-shirt Greg had on was effecting Mycroft more than he liked to admit.

"What are you up to?" Greg asked as he sauntered across the dance floor.

"Look in your pocket when you're alone." Mycroft whispered.

 

Somehow Jim had managed to corner both John and Sherlock in the men's toilet. John was groaning as Jim pulled his arm up his back. 

"Yeah I'm a yellow belt you brats." Jim said grinning. Sherlock stood motionless not knowing what to do. His karate moves were no use and now he was sporting a split lip, John looked like he was going to have a black eye.

"Have it." Sherlock shouted, shoving their goody bag in Jim's hand. Jim laughed and dropped it on the floor.

"Boring!" Jim said. "I could get sweetie's anywhere." John managed to get out of Jim's hold and got him into a headlock.

"Run Sherlock, run!" John shouted.

"I can't." Sherlock said sadly. "If I do he'll hurt you." John sighed and released Jim.

"What do you want?" Sherlock asked.

"I want you to say Jim is the best and I should have won the fancy dress competition. Then I want you to stop being nosey and leave me alone." Jim replied.

"Jim is the besp and I should have won the competition." Sherlock replied with a smirk. 

"That's better." Jim said smiling yet slightly confused. The door of the men's room opened slowly.

"John?" It was Harry. She took one look at her brother and turned bright red. "You little shit!" She screamed as she charged at Jim and punched him in the nose.

 

"Jim Moriarty you've been a swine all week. Your father is going to drive you to your grandmother's for the rest of the holiday since that's the only place you seem to behave." Jim's mum said holding a tissue to his bloody nose. Jim's eyes widened.

"No please." Jim begged.

"I warned you boy." His father shouted. "Sebastian's staying here, you can have him back when you start to behave." Real tears fell from Jim's face.

"I'm sorry please can I take my teddy." Jim sniffed, as he was dragged out of the building.

"If you're good you'll get it back." Jim's mum said. Jim's six brothers and sisters followed them out, not one without a look of annoyance on their faces.

"He's gone." John sighed, pressing a bag of frozen peas to his head.

"We should have hit him over the head with our swords." Sherlock replied wishing he'd thought of it at the time.

"We're not allowed to hit people with them Sherlock." John said looking at Sherlock's split lip.

"Would you kiss it better for me?" Sherlock asked innocently.

 

Greg stood at alone at the bar waiting for his drinks, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the post it note. He read the message in Mycroft's elegant scroll.

_Meet me behind the caravan at 12 midnight  
MH_

Greg swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and looked down at his watch. It was 8pm.


	19. Breaking in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft get a little alone time.
> 
> Warning - a bit of naughtiness going on in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)   
>    
> 

Greg jumped out the window and landed with a thump. He brushed off his jeans and walked around the back of the van where Mycroft was waiting a sly smile on his lips.

"Come with me." Mycroft whispered taking Greg's hand. They walked over to an empty van. Mycroft pulled a wire out of his pocket and jimmied the door open.

"Myc!" Greg said startled as the door opened. Mycroft put his fingers to his lips an pulled Greg in. 

Greg looked around as Mycroft lit candles illuminating the room. A blanket was spread across the sofa and two glasses sat on the floor.

"I hope it's to you're liking." Mycroft said as he produced a chilled bottle of coke. Greg laughed and pulled Mycroft over to the couch.

 

"Do you think Greg and Myc are gonna get married?" John whispered to Sherlock who was laying in narrow bed next to him.

"Maybe." Sherlock replied snuggling into John.

"Does everyone fight when they get married though?" John asked.

"Well my mum and dad argue sometimes but they don't hit each other." Sherlock replied.

"Why aren't they here with you though?" John asked.

"They had to work, they have 'portant jobs." Sherlock said. John sighed to himself and pulled Sherlock closer. Grown ups were weird, he'd spend as much time as he could with his kids he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

 

Mycroft moaned into Greg's mouth. Greg was laying onto of him and causing some not unwanted friction to his groin. Mycroft moved his hips making the most out of Greg's hard muscled thigh. 

"Oh god Myc. You're so sexy." Greg groaned licking down Mycroft's neck and sucking a love bite into his pale skin.

"Oh no!" Mycroft cried bucking his hips up to meet Greg. After a moment he stilled, Greg ran his fingers through Mycroft's hair and smiled as felt the dampness through his jeans.

"Shush, it's ok." Greg said trailing kisses over Mycroft's blushing face and neck.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't, I just...." Mycroft was at a loss for words.

"Hey, can't you feel it?" Greg said as he ground his own crotch into Mycroft's thigh. "I feel the same way."

"But you didn't just." Mycroft said as he tried to get up, mortified by what he'd just done.

"Stay there." Greg growled pushing Mycroft back. "Just watch." Greg sat up and unzipped his flies, he slipped his hand in and adjusted himself. "Now kiss me." Mycroft leaned across and kissed Greg all the time watching Greg's hand move slowly up and down inside his jeans. Greg let out a deep breath as Mycroft sat back and watched the sweat build up on his brow. Then Mycroft surprised him, by unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the floor revealing his beautiful pale freckled skin. Greg stared, his pupils shot his mouth parted.

"Come for me." Mycroft whispered.

 

"You look tired this morning." The nanny said as Mycroft appeared from his bedroom.

"I don't feel tired." Mycroft grinned making his way to the bathroom. The door was locked.

"Go away Mycake. I'm trying to have a poo." Sherlock screamed. Mycroft rolled his eyes. 

"I should probably have breakfast then. That could take some time." Mycroft said sitting at the table. The nanny started at his neck.

"Mycroft Holmes I can't believe it. You of all people!" The nanny said in shock. Mycroft pulled his pyjama collar up to cover his hickey.

"Just make sure to cover that up when you get back home. Your parents will have my guts for garters if they see that." She giggled. Mycroft blushed and she kissed him gently on the forehead.

"It's nice to see you happy for a change." She said as he took her hand and smiled.

"What are we doing today?" John asked as Sherlock appeared from the loo wiping his hands on a towel before throwing it on the sofa.

"Playing cards I expect, it's much too gloomy to go outside." The nanny replied.

"Fantastic! We can play Gin." John said excitedly "And mum's doing a Sunday roast too!" John squealed happily.

"Dull." Sherlock grumbled.

"We can play card's for sweets." John beamed. Sherlock grinned back, he was going to have a whole pile of sweets by the time they'd finished


	20. Sunday Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)   
> 

John sat on the floor happily grinning, guarding his huge pile of sweets. Mycroft and Greg sat next to him as Sherlock growled frustrated.

"Why do you keep winning?" Sherlock asked John.

"I dunno, I always do." John replied. Mycroft shot Greg a look.

"He's not lying he always does." Greg said proud of his cousin.

"It's ok, I will let you share my sweeties." John replied. "Cause it's just a game." Sherlock moved over to John and kissed his cheek distracting him and getting a good look at his cards.

"Sherlock if you're going to cheat at least be less obvious." Mycroft groaned.

"Shouldn't you say 'Sherlock don't cheat'?" Greg frowned.

"Of course." Mycroft grinned taking the chance to kiss his boyfriend.

"Urgggg.." John groaned. "Your brother just put his tongue in Greg's mouth."

"Boys if you're going to do that please take it to Mycroft's room." The nanny shouted from the kitchen. Greg and Mycroft looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ok." Greg said pulling Mycroft up and leading him back to his room. The nanny rolled her eyes.

"What vegetable did you pick for dinner Sherlock?" John asked as he handed Sherlock a rhubarb and custard sweet.

"I don't really like vegetables." Sherlock replied. "But your mum said I could have something else I liked. So I chose Yorkshire pudding."

"Nice." John giggled. "She makes the best."

"What did you choose?" Sherlock asked rolling his sweet around in his mouth.

"Sprouts." John giggled.

"You're weirder than me." Sherlock laughed.

 

Mycroft sat with his hands on his distended stomach smiling. Sherlock was still sat at the table with John sharing a piece of bread and mopping up the last of the gravy on their plates.

"That was amazing." Mycroft said as Greg dropped down onto the sofa next to him.

"God yes, auntie Stel wanted to be a chef, she's really something. It's nice to see you eat something. Sometimes I think you'll blow away in the wind." Greg said as Sherlock giggled. "Sherlock!" He snapped. Sherlock stuck his bread in his mouth and chewed.

"We have apple pie and custard for dessert." John's mum shouted from the kitchen where she'd started to do the dishes. Mycroft looked at Greg.

"I really should help her but I can't move." Mycroft whispered. 

"Oi, put that down." Greg shouted at his aunt. "I'm doing the dishes. Harry can dry and Sherlock and John can put them away."

"But I wanted my apple pie." John groaned.

 

Mycroft sighed, Greg had slipped out when he wasn't looking and although he loved his brother he craved the company of someone his own age. He looked over at Sherlock who was laying on the floor groaning rubbing his stomach. 

"Sherlock, I'm going for a walk will you be ok?" Mycroft asked. Sherlock groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. Taking it as a positive response Mycroft made his way out of the van.

Mycroft walked around to the back of the laundrette to find Greg cigarette in hand blowing out a puff of white smoke.

"Shit." Greg said as he dropped the cigarette and ground it out with his foot.

"I thought so." Mycroft said taking a seat next to Greg.

"Just one of my bad boy tendencies." Greg grumbled embarrassed.

"I don't think I would call it bad." Mycroft said as he pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. "Stupid perhaps." He said as he lit one up and took a drag.

 

"Phew." Sherlock said with a frown. "Can't you stop fluffing John?"

"Sorry it's the sprouts." John said with a grin as he let off another ripper. Sherlock giggled.

"Hang on." Sherlock said concentrating and letting one go.

"That's so cool, can you do that when ever you want?" John asked.

"Yeah!" Sherlock replied with a huge smile.

"You two are disgusting." Mycroft said from where he stood at the entrance to the caravan. Sherlock stared at him.

"You smell worse, you've been smoking again." Sherlock scowled. The nanny looked at Mycroft.

"Hand them over." She said. Mycroft took the packet out of his pocket and placed them in her hand. "Go shower, clean you teeth then you're confined to your room for the rest of the day." Mycroft nodded resigned to his fate.


	21. Gwili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)   
>   
> 

The whole caravan woke up as they heard a shrill scream coming from Sherlock and John’s room. Mycroft pulled on his dressing gown, and trudged into the hall where the nanny was waiting.

“It’s ok, I’ll see to him. You get some sleep.” Mycroft nodded gently before opening the door. Sherlock was on his bed hair askew tangled in his sheets. John sat next to him his arm wrapped protectively around his best friend’s shoulders. Sherlock was shaking, still letting out the occasional sob.

“I think he had a nightmare.” John said gently. Mycroft nodded and reached out for his little brother lifting him off the bed.

“It’s ok Sherlock, you’re safe.” Mycroft comforted as he rested Sherlock on his hip. Sherlock tucked his head under Mycroft’s chin.

“I was falling Myc.” Sherlock mumbled.

“Shush Sherlock, it’s ok, no need to be upset.” Mycroft said rocking on the balls of his feet and walking out to pace in the hall. “John, try and go back to sleep. I’ll leave the door open. Sherlock will be fine I promise.” John climbed back into his bed and looked toward the door, he watched Mycroft press kisses into Sherlock’s hair and closed his eyes. John knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep till Sherlock was ok.

 

“What time did you get him off?” The nanny asked as Mycroft opened a bleary eye. He was laying on the sofa with Sherlock using him as a mattress and John snuggled into his side.

“It was 4.30 the last time I looked at the clock.” Mycroft replied.

“Let me take Sherlock, you grab John. I think they’ll sleep a little longer.” The nanny said as she carefully lifted Sherlock off Mycroft.

“It’s my fault… The dream.” Mycroft sighed as he lifted John up bridal style.

“It wasn’t your fault Mycroft, he climbed up a tree and fell. It’s something all children do.” The nanny replied as they made their way to Sherlock’s bedroom.

“I should have been watching him.” Mycroft said as he laid a still sleeping John down into his bed. 

“You can’t watch him 24/7 Mycroft Holmes.” The nanny pointed out. Mycroft frowned.

 

John zipped his coat up and grinned at Sherlock.

“I’m really looking forward to Gwili Railway. I can’t wait to see the steam trains.” John babbled.

“Mmm..” Sherlock replied, he couldn’t think of anything more dull. John reached down to zip Sherlock’s coat up and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. Sherlock suddenly remembered why he was going, steam trains were dull, but John certainly wasn’t.

“There’s just you, me, my mum and your nanny today.” John said happily. “Harry’s going somewhere with Clara.” Sherlock grinned, he had John all to himself.

“Nanny made sausage sandwiches for us.” Sherlock said as he got into the car. “She even brought the tomato sauce.”

“Ace!” John said as he slid in next to Sherlock. “I hope we’ve got lots cause we’re gonna be on the train for ages.”

 

Sherlock stared out of the window watching the countryside fly past and yawned. He looked quickly over to John to see if he’d seen him, he hadn’t. Sherlock sighed, he didn’t want John to realise quite how bored he was.

“Wow look at that house up there. It’s right on the edge of the hill. Must make you out of breath to walk back from the shops.” John giggled.

Sherlock looked up at the house in the distance. It seemed peaceful, right out of the way with only one dirt track leading to it. Sherlock leaned closer to the window, pressing his nose against it and spotted little brown boxes in the garden. The owners of the house kept bees.

“I’d like to live there.” Sherlock said smiling thoughtfully. “We could keep bees.” 

“I like bees!” John said grinning. “They’re very clever, like you.”

John’s mum and the nanny looked at each other and smiled.

“I don’t think we’re going to be able to separate these two at the end of the holiday.” John’s mum laughed.

“You might not have to.” The nanny replied with a glint in her eye.

 

“What happened to you yesterday?” Greg asked as he and Mycroft walked to the club for a game of pool.

“Unfortunately nanny discovered I had been smoking. I will have to be more careful.” Mycroft replied.

“Yeah aunty Stel doesn’t approve but she smokes but I’m over 16 now, so she can only kill me.” Greg replied with a smirk as he kicked a stone along the path. “So you’re not grounded then?”

“Just yesterday afternoon. She took pity on me when I stayed up with Sherlock after his nightmare.”

“You’ve been up all night?” Greg asked.

“I had a couple of hours after they dropped off.” Mycroft replied rubbing his temples.

“They?” Greg asked concerned.

“John insisted on checking Sherlock was ok every 10 minutes. Eventually I was able to get Sherlock to sleep and John settled beside us on the sofa.” Mycroft explained.

“Myc you must be knackered.” Greg said turning to stare at the bags under Mycroft’s eyes. “Why did you come out?”

“I didn’t want to miss our date.” Mycroft answered blushing. Greg took his hand and started to walk back to the caravan.

“Your caravan is empty right?” Greg asked, Mycroft nodded. “Well we can crash out then.” Greg said with a smile.

“But you’re not tired.”

“I don’t have to be, I like watching you sleep.” Greg replied. Mycroft blushed even more than he thought possible and squeezed Greg’s hand.


	22. Travel sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock doesn't take his tablet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)   
>    
> 

Sherlock stared out the car window and pressed his hand down onto his tummy. He was feeling a little bit odd. Next to him buckled up in his seat John sat snoring lightly. The car hit a bump in the road and Sherlock felt his blood drain from his face and his stomach flip. 

“Mrs Herbluurrrrr..” He groaned as he projectile vomited all over the back seat. John opened his eyes awoken by the noise. He wrinkled his nose as he stared blearily at Sherlock.

“Do you want a tissue?” John asked, not able to think of anything else to say. The nanny pulled over into a lane, and they went about cleaning the back seat.

“Sherlock, did you swallow the travel sickness tablet I gave you?” The nanny asked. Sherlock shrugged and she put her hand in his pocket pulling out a little pink pill.

“They taste yucky.” Sherlock replied as she stripped him of his vomit covered clothes.

“What am I going to do with you?” She said wiping his face with a wet wipe. “Good thing we have spare clothes for you in the boot.” She smiled pushing his curls behind his ears. “Now take your tablet have a sip of water and we’ll find a café and have a sit down for a bit.”

 

Sherlock lay over two plastic seats in the Wimpy Burger bar and groaned. His stomach was still feeling funny and he was mortified he’d thrown up in the presence of John. 

“Even big boys are sick.” John said as if he knew exactly what Sherlock had been thinking. “Greg had a tummy bug a couple of weeks ago and I couldn’t go in the bathroom. It smelled so yucky.” Sherlock rolled onto his side to look at his friend. “Have a drink of water, mummy said it will make you feel better.” Sherlock looked at the paper cup on the table and sighed.

“Ok.” Sherlock groaned sitting up and putting the straw between his lips.

“It’s only another 10 minute drive.” The nanny said as she came in from airing the car out. “Do you feel any better Sherlock?” The little boy shook his head in response.

“Come on sweetie.” John’s mum said as she lifted Sherlock into her lap. “We can take our time, no rush.” She ran her fingers through his soft curls and he snuggled into her. Her smell reminded him of Mycroft, slightly smoky. Sherlock grinned to himself and closed his eyes.

 

“Urg…” Sherlock moaned as John held the plastic bag in front of him. Sherlock had managed to throw up twice during the ten minute drive back to the van. Evacuating his stomach of the travel sickness pill and the water he had managed to drink. They pulled up outside the caravan and John flung open the back door.

“He’s not gonna make it!” John shouted as Sherlock ran past Mycroft who was holding the caravan door open.

“What’s wrong?” Mycroft asked as he tried to ignore the sound of Sherlock being sick.

“Sherlock didn’t take his tablet.” The nanny replied with a frown. Mycroft went back into the caravan and filled Sherlock’s sippy cup with fresh water.

“You’re not having a very good day today are you little man?” Mycroft said as Sherlock exited the bathroom. Sherlock shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

“No.” Sherlock mumbled, lifting his arms up for Mycroft to pick him up. 

“Do you think you’d like a nap?” Mycroft asked as his brother wrapped his arms around his neck like a vice grip.

“No.” Sherlock replied sulking. The nanny stepped into the caravan and put the kettle on for tea.

“How about we watch some TV with John?” Mycroft asked. He felt Sherlock nod and turned on the small portable TV as he made his way over to the sofa. John jumped up onto the seat and poked Sherlock.

“Oh look Play School is on!” John said with a grin. “I wonder what window they’ll look through today?” Sherlock lifted his head up. “Heidi’s always on after it though.” John said with a scowl.

“Then Jawn Craven’s Newsround.” Sherlock replied with a tiny smile. He climbed off Mycroft’s lap and sat properly on the sofa, then took a big swig of water from his sippy cup. “Can we have beans on toast for dinner?” Sherlock asked the nanny.

“Of course you can if that’s what you fancy.” She said as she absently rubbed her tummy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Sherlock in this one, I was only ever sick in cars. Planes, trains, coaches even and I was fine. Five minutes in a car and unless I had a kwells I was in vomcity!


	23. Spiders, Magicians and no Pants.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiders magicians and no pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)   
>    
> 

"Jesus Christ!" Mycroft shouted as he flew out of the bathroom with just a towel in his hand covering his dignity. John and Sherlock looked up at him from where they had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"What is it?" The nanny asked rushing to Mycroft's aid.

"Spider in the shower tray, it's huge." Mycroft replied, the nanny stepped back.

"Ah..." She said quietly choosing not to enter the bathroom.

"Sherlock, could you do the honours please." Mycroft said stiffly.

"What you gonna give me?" Sherlock asked smirking. The nanny looked at him as he untangled himself from John and the blankets.

"That's bribary." She said with a frown.

"I know. But if you don't want me to." Sherlock replied pulling the blanket back over himself.

"Chocolate buttons, a pack each." Mycroft said starting to shiver.

"And?" Sherlock asked. John giggled next to him.

"What ever crisps you and John choose." Mycroft snapped.

"Ok." Sherlock said as he got up closely followed by John. They looked in the shower tray at the spider it held. "We could keep her as a pet, this type of spider gets a lot bigger." Sherlock said with a grin as he cupped his hands around the arachnid.

"Don't.." Mycroft warned. Sherlock turned to face his brother, the spider safely cupped in his tiny hands.

"Do you want to see her?" Sherlock asked stepping closer to Mycroft. "She's a good speci, speci, specithing." Mycroft's eyes grew wide and he let out a little whimper then fled into his bedroom giving the boys a good view of his naked bottom.

"Ewe!" John said before opening the van door. Sherlock carefully jumped down the steps and walked over to a nearby bush.

"Bye bye spider." He said carefully placing her onto the leaves.

 

"John said he saw your ass." Greg said as Mycroft sat own next to him.

"Oh good, they told you I have an irrational fear of spiders too I suppose." Mycroft groaned, while keeping an eye on Sherlock and John watching the magician on stage.

"I was more interested in the seeing Mycroft's bottom part. I thought I would see it before my 7 year old cousin." Greg giggled poking Mycroft in the ribs.

"You know the swimming pool is left unattended overnight." Mycroft whispered, Greg lifted an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking?" Greg asked.

"I haven't been skinny dipping for a while." Mycroft whispered in his ear his breath sending a shiver down Greg's spine.

"Oh god." Greg said pulling John's coat over his lap.

"It's up your sleeve!" Sherlock shouted at the magician. "I can see it moving." John was laughing hysterically next to him.

"He's right look!" John shouted. They were quickly swept up by Mycroft and Greg and transported into the pool room to save further embarrassment.

 

"How did you manage to get a chocolate button stuck in your hair?" The nanny asked as she held Sherlock over the sink to wash it out. Sherlock struggled not wanting to have his hair washed. Greg flopped down on the sofa as Mycroft turned on the television.

"Sherlock stop struggling, you can stay up later if you have your hair washed." Mycroft said as Greg wrapped an arm around him

"Oh..." Sherlock groaned giving up the fight. 

"We can play snakes and ladders." John said happily pulling out the box of travel games.

"No-one said you could stay up too mister." Greg said grinning. John pouted at his cousin fluttering his eyelashes. "Ok, I was only kidding, don't use the cow eyes."

"You can have the blue button. Cause it's blue like your eyes." John called as Sherlock was placed on the floor. The nanny rubbed his hair with a towel.

"Young love eh." Greg said kissing Mycroft's cheek.

"Indeed." Mycroft replied giving Greg a squeeze.

 

"So we're really going to do this?" Greg said as he looked around. As Mycroft had said the swimming pool was abandoned.

"If you don't want to we can go back." Mycroft offered.

"Oh no, not after I landed on my head jumping out of the window." Greg grinned. He pulled his jacket off. "It's going to be cold." He added.

"I brought plenty of towels." Mycroft replied as he peeled off his shirt. Greg paused taking a breath and staring at Mycroft's chest. Mycroft lifted a questioning eyebrow.

"You're beautiful." Greg sighed.

"As are you." Mycroft replied as Greg removed his shirt. They stood for a moment staring at each other. Greg made the first move shuffling off his shoes and pulling his trousers and pants down in one go. Mycroft stared as Greg made no effort to cover himself up. 

"Come on then Myc." Greg said with a smile. Mycroft took a deep breath, kicked off his shoes and pulled his trousers down. Greg stood stunned, Mycroft hadn't been wearing any underwear. Mycroft grinned, winked and dived into the pool giving Greg a perfect view of his pert bottom.


	24. Manure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's mum and the Nanny have a girls day out leaving the Greg and Mycroft to look after the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)   
> 

Sherlock followed John out of the bedroom and yawned. Mycroft was stood at the stove cooking.

"Where's nanny?" Sherlock asked as he sat down at the table next to John.

"Out with Mrs Watson, they're having a girls day out and we're in charge." Mycroft replied.

"We?" Sherlock asked as Greg plodded out of Mycroft's room in a pair of pyjama bottoms.

"Mmm.. What are you making?" Greg asked Mycroft as he wrapped his arm around Mycroft's waist and kissed his neck.

"Cook's special. An Egyptian sandwich with beans." Mycroft said as Sherlock jumped up excited.

"Really. I love those." Sherlock squealed.

"What is it?" John asked.

"Fried bread with a hole in the middle where you fry an egg." Mycroft informed him. John's stomach grumbled in response.

"Sounds really 'mazing." John grinned picking up his knife and fork.

"So swimming this morning, and karate this afternoon?" Greg asked.

"I don't want to go to karate, don't need it any more." Sherlock groaned.

"Ok think of something to do." Greg replied, as Mycroft plated up John and Sherlock's breakfasts.

"Can we go over to the farm to get some milk?" John asked. "The farmer let me pat a cow last year." John said with a grin.

"I don't see why not." Greg replied. "You can go swimming this afternoon instead."

 

"Put your welly boots on John." Greg said as he zipped Sherlock's coat up. Mycroft appeared from the bedroom in jeans and a t-shirt. 

"I don't have any wellingtons do you think my walking boots will be ok?" Mycroft asked. Greg nodded enjoying the way Mycroft's jeans fitted.

"Done!" John said standing proud in his bright red wellington boots.

"Come on then, lets get some milk and see if they have any fresh eggs." Greg said as they exited the caravan.

"Can we have fried egg sandwiches for lunch with tomato sauce then?" John asked jumping off the van step.

"Is that al you ever think about?" Greg asked.

"Pretty much." John smiled.

 

"I don't like it." Sherlock said hiding behind Mycroft's legs.

"It's not going to hurt you Sherlock, it's just a cow." Mycroft looked over at the animal. It was huge in comparison to Sherlock. "Here." He said picking his brother up. "We can look together." Greg smiled from watching the pair.

"Hey Sherlock!" John said just before he slid across the field. "Ohhph." He grunted as he landed on his bum in a cow pat. Greg looked over at his cousin who was oddly smiling and looking down at what he'd landed in.

“How the bloody hell did you miss that?” Greg asked as both John and Sherlock burst out laughing.

“I was looking at Sherlock.” John replied as he was pulled up by his clean hands by Greg.

“You’re going to ave to hose him off.” The farmer said with a smile. “There’s an old hose in the yard over there.” Greg looked at the back of John’s trousers caked in manure.

“I wish I had a camera!” Greg said as he followed the farmer and John back to the yard.

“Do you like cows now?” Mycroft asked Sherlock. 

“Yes. They’re funny.” Sherlock said reaching out to scratch the beautiful Holstein behind her ear. 

“Come on then, let’s go and make sure John’s ok.” Mycroft replied putting Sherlock down.

 

John shivered, he’d been well and truly hosed down by the farmer with freezing cold water. Greg carried him wrapped up in his leather jacket in just his t-shirt, pants with his little red wellies sticking out. His dirty trousers and coat safely enclosed in a plastic bag in Mycroft’s hand.

“You’re going to have to have a shower when we get back.” Greg said as he shifted John on his hip. John sighed, he liked being dirty normally, but this… John wrinkled his nose.

“Can I keep some of the cow poo to s’periment on Myc?” Sherlock asked as he inspected a nearby bush.

“I think the farmer washed most of it down the drain.” Mycroft replied, Sherlock pouted. “There’s cows near the manor Sherlock.” Greg stopped for a moment and stared at the two boys.

“Manor?” Greg asked.

“Yeah.” John said giggling. “Sherlock lives in a man.. mansion, and they have horses and everything.”

"Horses?" Greg squealed, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell in a cow pat when I was 8 and laughed myself silly.


	25. Lovely kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft have a silly tiff, but the boys fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)   
>   
> 

“Really John, I’m going to have to change you again. You’ve got egg yolk and tomato sauce all over you.” Greg grumbled as John picked up a piece of egg white and shoved it in his mouth with his fingers. “What are you? Part Gannet today?”

“Mum says I’m due for a growth squirt.” John replied happily staring at Sherlock who was still immaculate and licking his fingers. “How’d you manage that Sherlock?” Sherlock grinned.

“Myc cut it up into little squares.” Sherlock replied. 

“I didn’t think of that.” Greg said wiping John’s face with a tissue.

“Urg… I’m seven!” John cried slapping Greg’s hand away. “I can wipe my own face.”

“Go and wash up and put a clean t-shirt on then.” Greg grumbled. John jumped down from the table and dragged Sherlock to their room.

“You sound like a mother.” Mycroft giggled.

“Good they’re hard work.” Greg said collapsing on the sofa as Mycroft started the washing up.

 

John used his t-shirt to wipe his face before pulling out a clean one and putting it on.

“Heman. Do you like it?” He asked Sherlock. “It’s my bestest one, but mum wouldn’t let me wear it this morning.” Sherlock grinned.

“You’re not stupid are you.” Sherlock replied with a sparkle in his eyes. 

“I don’t think so.” John giggled, Sherlock smiled and kissed John on the cheek.

“I like you Jawn.” Sherlock said blushing.

“I like you too Sherlock.” John said sitting opposite Sherlock on the bed. Sherlock took John’s hand in his and smiled.

“As much as Mycroft loves Greg.” Sherlock asked.

“All the stars in the sky.” John insisted. Sherlock stretched up kissing John on the lips, then looked away shyly. John licked his lips.

“I like that, you taste of tomato sauce.” John said as before he kissed Sherlock back and slipped his tongue out to get a better taste the other boy’s lips. Greg chose that moment to stick his head in to see if they were ready.

“Mycroft!!!!” Greg shouted, frightening the boys who jumped apart.

 

Greg sat at the table in the club watching the boys play the two pence waterfalls. He was shaking slightly as Mycroft handed him a black coffee.

“Greg, you do know there’s nothing to worry about don’t you. They’re seven and five.” Mycroft said trying to sooth his boyfriend.

“They were kissing Myc.” Greg groaned. “I’m supposed to be watching them.”

“They’re children, children do things like that.” Mycroft sighed. “Didn’t you do something like that at their age? I played games like that with my cousin.”

“Tongues Mycroft.” Greg said suddenly feeling exhausted.

“Please Greg, I don’t know why you’re getting so worked up.” Mycroft replied.

“They’re boys Mycroft.” Greg shouted. Mycroft looked at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the boys.

“I see.” Mycroft stated. Greg paused realising the implication of what he had said.

“I didn’t mean like that.” Greg snapped. Mycroft continued to watch the boys. “I meant they’re young.”

 

“I want to play on John’s team.” Sherlock shouted, annoyed.

“You can’t play Badminton against two adults. It wouldn’t be fair.” Greg replied.

“You’re not an adult, and I don’t care, I wanna play with John.” Sherlock screamed.

“Sherlock, behave. You’re being a brat. I think it would probably be for the best if we let them play on the same side Gregory.” Mycroft said stoically. Greg swallowed hard, knowing he was going to have to work hard to make Mycroft understand.

“Great. John, do you want to serve?” Greg asked. He watched as the shuttle fly over his head and ran to hit it missing by a mile. Mycroft lifted a questioning eyebrow. “John’s in the British National under 10’s squad.” Greg explained.

“I see why you wanted to be on his team now.” Mycroft said with a small grin. Greg waited for John to serve again and wacked the shuttle back across the net. Sherlock lifted his racket and managed to get the shuttle over the net, it hit Mycroft on the head and plopped onto the floor. 

“Extra points for that Sherlock, that was brilliant!” John said jumping up and down with excitement. 

 

Greg and Mycroft stood together their back toward the boys.

“I refuse to loose this game against two children under eight.” Mycroft whispered.

“I agree.” Greg replied. “But John is good, really good.”

“Let’s distract him?” Mycroft said with a grin.

“How?” Greg asked.

“Do you have any food on you?” Mycroft smirked.

 

Sherlock pulled John across the court by the arm.

“I think they are up to sumfing.” Sherlock said with a frown.

“What are we gonna do?” John asked.

“Dis, dis, dract them.” Sherlock replied with a smirk. “And make them be friends again.”

 

“Mmm…” Greg said dropping his packet of Quavers on the floor by the net. “I’m going to share them with John later.” He said to Mycroft. John looked at the packet then at Sherlock who was shaking his head. “Mycroft’s turn to serve.” Greg shouted as Mycroft threw the shuttle up into the air and hit it across to John. Sherlock fell to the floor clutching his ankle. 

“Myc!!” He yelled in pain. John hit the shuttle back to Greg. Mycroft ran straight toward Sherlock as Greg ran straight toward the shuttle. They crashed into each other, Greg falling on top of Mycroft.

“I got the Quavers!” John said running off. Sherlock rolled his eyes, stood up and ran after John.

“Can I have one?” Sherlock called.

“Do you think they did that on purpose?” Greg groaned. Mycroft nodded a smile playing across his lips. Greg kissed him gently not caring at the people who stared at them. “What I said earlier it didn’t come out right.”

“I know.” Mycroft replied. “I’m just not used to having someone so close to me.” Greg stood and held his hand out to help Mycroft up.

“Come on let’s find those little sods before they eat all the Quavers.” Greg said with a smile.


	26. An Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock go on an adventure without telling anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)   
>    
> 

“Sherlock, John come on. Breakfast is ready.” Mycroft called as he opened the door to the boy’s room. Neither of them were there, a breeze blew in from where the window was left ajar. Mycroft looked around and noticed their clothes and boots were missing. The colour drained from his face. They’d gone on an adventure.

 

“I don’t think we should be here.” John said as he climbed up the slippery rock. Sherlock looked around, it was still dark but he had his red torch, he could see fine.

“It’s ok.” Sherlock said sitting down on the rock. “Mycroft and Greg sneak out all the time.” John looked up to see the stars twinkling in the sky.

“It is pretty.” John sighed enjoying the view, he snuggled close to Sherlock putting an arm around his waist to keep him safe.

“I want to see the sun come up then we can go back.” Sherlock smiled.

 

“Greg!” Mycroft called as he banged his fists on the door of the Watson’s caravan. Greg opened the door still in his pyjamas, his bed hair sticking out at odd angles.

“Yess.” Greg slurred rubbing his eyes.

“I can’t find the Sherlock and John, they’re gone.” Mycroft said shaking as panic settled in. “The nanny’s driving down to the club to see if they’re there.” Greg grabbed his coat and pulled on his shoes. Mrs Watson peered out of her bedroom. 

“John and Sherlock are missing.” Greg shouted.

“How long?” She asked grabbing her jeans from her bedroom and pulling them on.

“I don’t know, they were gone when I called them for breakfast.” Mycroft replied red faced, ashamed that he hadn’t noticed them go.

“Ok, you and Myc check out the beach we’ll look around the site.” She said as she went to wake Mr Watson up.

 

“Sherlock wake up!” John yelled poking the smaller boy who’d nodded off on his shoulder. “The sea has come in.” It was still dark, Sherlock stood and used his torch to look around them.

“Oh.” Sherlock groaned with a nervous quiver in his voice. The tide had come in so far that they were already cut off from the shore. “It’s ok we can swim.” Sherlock replied.

“We haven’t got your arm bands.” John said as he realised how frightened he was feeling.

 

“Sherlock!!!! John!!!” Mycroft and Greg cried as they walked down the length of the beach.

“Where are they?” Mycroft whimpered his eyes red from ‘trying to hold his emotions back.

“I don’t know.” Greg replied as he saw something red bobbing up and down in the water. Mycroft stared at it for a moment before he ran through the surf to grab it.

“Oh god no.” Mycroft cried. “Sherlock!” Greg looked at the red torch in Mycroft’s hands and felt a shiver run through his whole body. 

“That’s Sherlock’s isn’t it?” Greg asked

 

“We’re lucky, it wasn’t that deep.” Sherlock said as John released his death grip on Sherlock’s arm.

“You nearly got pulled away from me with the water.” John groaned relieved that they were now safe back on dry land.

“I knew you wouldn’t let go.” Sherlock replied with a grin. “You’re my bestest friend forever.”

“I am Sherlock, forever an ever.” John smiled. “We better get dry.” Sherlock searched his pockets and pulled out a fifty pence piece.

“Do you know how to do the tumble drier in the laundrette?” Sherlock asked. John rolled his eyes.

 

Greg stood staring at the rocks around him hoping to see something anything that would show him where the boys were. 

“What you looking at?” John asked Greg pulling his sleeve. Greg wrinkled his eyebrows before looking down at the two boys stood next to him.

“You little buggers.” He snapped before picking them both up and making a mad dash for the club house to Stop Mycroft from calling the coastguard.

“What’s going on?” John asked.

“You’re both grounded.” Greg replied squeezing the boys to his sides relieved they were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mum did this one, got trapped by the sea on the way to Ogmore beach.


	27. Grounding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock are punished, but can the adults see it all through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)   
>   
> 

“So we’re grounded.” John groaned looking down at the carpet. Sherlock shrugged in response. “How, cause we’re on holiday?” John asked. Greg looked over at them from where he was massaging Mycroft’s temples.

“It means, that you have to stay inside until we can trust you again.” Greg explained, Mycroft kept his head down choosing to ignore them for he time being.

“That’s not too bad....” John started. "We can play cards and stuff."

“Oh it is.” Greg replied. "You’re coming back to the other caravan." John's eyes grew wide. "You're gonna share a bed with me and Mycroft is going to be sharing a room with Sherlock.”

“No.” Sherlock said as his face dropped. “Please I’m sorry. I didn't think it was bad.”

“Take your punishment Sherlock. I’m really not concerned that you’re 'sorry' at the moment. You have no idea what could have happened to you both." Mycroft said solemnly. Sherlock bowed his head.

“Yes Mycroft.” Sherlock replied. Mycroft looked around at Greg to see if he would sneer at hearing his name, he winked.

"Go to your room Sherlock." The nanny instructed. Sherlock waved goodbye to John and disappeared into his bedroom.

"I promise I'll be good. Please let me stay." John begged trembling.

"Come on." Greg said picking John up and carrying him as he struggled and kicked to the door. "Will I see you tonight at the club?" He asked Mycroft.

"I don't know." Mycroft replied feeling that it was all his fault.

 

Greg sat at the table, his Aunt and Harry next to him. It wasn't the same without Mycroft, and it wasn't good without John and Sherlock. He watched the fire dancers and sighed, everything was well and truly messed up.

"Penny for your thoughts." Mycroft said as he pulled up a chair. Greg let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you weren't going to come." Greg replied with a smile. 

"I'm sorry, I just needed to think." Mycroft replied squeezing Greg's hand.

"How's Sherlock?" Greg asked.

"Upset but trying not to show it. He's been exceptionally quiet and wouldn't touch his dinner." Mycroft replied with a sigh.

"John hasn't stopped crying. God it's killing me." Greg said his face in his hands.

"I'd like to discuss an idea with your family. Nanny and I have discussed it, and we have decided to forego the grounding." Mycroft explained.

"Right..." Greg replied unsure of where the conversation was going.

"I believe that you and I are also to blame in this, we weren't exactly discrete when we slipped out. They seem to be emulating us." Mycroft looked down at his hands and sighed. "Also John is Sherlock's first friend, he's never... There's nothing wrong with him of course... I just don't think we can tear them apart like that."

"It has to happen at some point Myc, there are only two days until we go home." Greg replied.

"That has been remedied." Mycroft said with a wink. Greg decided not to ask.

"Fine, we'll talk to Aunty Stel. What she says goes at the moment. I don't think I could take another day like today." Greg replied taking a swig of his shandy.

 

John had cried himself to sleep. He was so tired he didn't notice as Greg picked him up wrapped in his blanket and carried him into the Holmes caravan. Sherlock's silver eyes sparkled in the light as Greg opened his bedroom door.

"Shush." Greg said as he lay John on the bed next to Sherlock. "He's very tired." Sherlock's lip trembled and he reached out wrapping his arm around his friend.

"Thank you." Sherlock whimpered, his eyes full of tears.


	28. Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up to find Sherlock cuddled up with him and discovers he's no longer grounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)   
>   
> 

John woke slowly, a warm body wrapped around his snoring quietly. He shook himself awake as he realised he wasn’t in bed with Greg.

“Ouff.” He grunted as he fell out of bed with Sherlock on top of him. “We’re s’posed to be grounded.” 

“We’re not anymore.” Sherlock grinned. 

“Phew.” John said pulling Sherlock to sit on the bed. “I didn’t think I could be any more sad. We’d best behave today then.”

“Definably.” Sherlock replied.

“Sherlock, how did I get here?” John asked looking around the room in a daze.

 

The whole Holmes clan plus Greg sat around the table eating breakfast, and relaxing.

“What are you doing?” Sherlock asked John as he ate a piece of toast with one hand and wrote on the back of a postcard with the other.

“I’m sending a postcard to my nanna.” John replied sticking his tongue out as he started to write again.

“What does it say?” Sherlock asked going a bit cross eyed as he tried to read the handwriting.

“I think it say’s John’s going to be a doctor when he grows up.” Greg laughed as he bit into his sausage. John ignored him.

“It says, ‘Hi Nanna, I wish you was here.’ I got a bit stuck then cause we’ve done so much I can’t rember.” John giggled.

“Why don’t you write about what you’d like to do next?” Mycroft suggested sliding in next to them at the able.

“Sherlock, what do you wanna do?” John asked.

“Can we go looking for insects?” Sherlock said looking to Mycroft for permission. “I have my insect catching kit mummy gave me.” Mycroft grinned and ruffled his brother’s hair.

“I don’t see why not, as long as I can keep my eye on you.” Mycroft replied.

“Fab, I can write about it on my postcard.” John wrote another sentence using up most of the space on the card. “Think that’s done.”

“Go on then sign your name.” Greg said. “And I’ll write out the address and post it.”

 

John stared at the ant in the magnifying box. 

“Wow that’s so cool.” He grinned. “You can see all parts really close up. He’s got 6 legs too! I knew Harry was lying.”

“Actually John that ant’s a girl.” Sherlock grinned.

“You can see that too!!!!” John squealed trying to flip the ant over in the box.

“No silly, worker ants are just all girls.” Sherlock replied. John sighed in disappointment and moved on to the magnifying box with a lady bird in.

“Pity we can’t catch a butterfly. That would be brilliant to look at in one of these boxes.” John said as he carefully studied the blazing red ladybird.

“Butterflies are more easily identifliable.” Sherlock informed him. “That one over there is a small tortoiseshell.” Sherlock pointed toward a bush, John looked over at the butterfly delicately perched on a flower.

“It’s beautiful.” John exclaimed.

“Bee’s are better.” Sherlock said with a grin.

“Yeah, I like bees too. Maybe next year I’ll get that kite and we can fly it together.” John said with a sad smile.

“Maybe..” Sherlock said putting a small spider into another magnifying box.

“Oh look!” John said happily. “That butterfly has landed on your hair.” Sherlock looked to see the fluttering butterfly out of the corner of his eye and grinned. “It’s because you’re so sweet.” John grinned.

 

Sherlock waited till John was in the loo to corner Mycroft.

“I want to go with you later to the shop. I know you’re going cause we need milk. But I don’t want Jawn to come.” Sherlock said as seriously as he could muster.

“No John?” Mycroft asked lifting an eyebrow.

“No Jawn, it’s a surprise.” Sherlock said winking with both eyes at the same time. Mycroft smirked, unable to resist ruffling his brother’s hair.


	29. Penultimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last but one day on holiday with the Holmes brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)   
>   
> 

“Where’s Sherlock?” John asked as the nanny and his mum started to make dinner.

“He went to get milk with Mycroft.” John’s mum said as she handed him a square of cheese. “Now be careful you don’t grate you fingers and do it over the bowl.”

“But mum, we got milk earlier at the farm.” John said a little confused.

“Yes you did, but four growing boys drink an awful lot of milk.” She said pointing to the two empty bottles on the draining board. “You drank it all!”

“It was nice.” John smiled. “Worth falling in a cow pat.”

 

“Will you hide this when we get back?” Sherlock asked. “I want to give it to him in the morning. So we can play with it on the beach.” Mycroft nodded.

“I will keep it safe until you require it brother.” Mycroft said as he hefted the bag with the shopping in off the floor and took Sherlock’s hand in the other. “Have you got everything ready for tomorrow? It’s going to be a clear day but it will be quiet a long drive.”

“Only about an hour Mycroft.” Sherlock said as he carefully put his package under his arm. Mycroft lifted an eyebrow and looked down at his brother.

“That is not an excuse not to take your travel sickness tablet Sherlock Holmes.” Mycroft said.

“What are we having for dinner?” Sherlock asked quickly changing the subject.

“Cheese and potato pie with lamb chops and peas, by the look of it.” Mycroft replied allowing his previous comment to slip.

“Ewe, peas.” Sherlock groaned.

 

“John Hamish Watson, stop putting peas up your nose.” John’s mum groaned. “I don’t want to have to get the tweezers out again.” John pressed his finger against his nostril and shot the pea out, earning him a round of applause from Sherlock.

“I do apologise Mrs Watson, it appears that Sherlock has gained an odd sense of humour during our holiday.” Mycroft laughed. Sherlock looked thoughtfully at his brother and gnawed on his lamb chop bone. “Sherlock, eat properly.”

“You told me to eat it all, I couldn’t get it all off with a knife and fork.” Sherlock grumbled, resting the bone on his plate.

“Anyone want any more pie?” John’s mum asked as she took the remainder out from under the grill.

“Yes please.” All four boys said at the same time.

“Well it’s nice to see you enjoy my cooking.” Mrs Watson said pressing a kiss to the top of John’s head.

“I love your cooking mum. Don’t never stop.” John said with a grin.

 

Greg and Mycroft watched as John and Sherlock played balloon volleyball in the middle of the dance floor.

“I can’t believe it’s our penultimate night here.” Mycroft said, a trace of melancholy in his voice.

“Well it may be our last but one night here, but it’s not the last time we’ll see each other. Remember we’re meeting at the Piccadilly Wimpy on Monday at 12 midday.” Greg smiled.

“I know, I won’t forget.” Mycroft replied placing his hand over Greg’s. 

“It’ll be strange seeing John without Sherlock attached to his hip.” Greg stated. 

The evening’s disco started and the boys picked up their balloon and wandered back over to their families, not wanting to take part in the dancing completion.

“Are you going to dance tonight John?” Mrs Watson asked as John suddenly jumped up on her lap. He wedged his head under her chin. “What’s wrong baby boy?” She asked.

“I don’t wanna go home. I wanna stay with Sherlock.” John whimpered as a fat tear rolled down his cheek. 

“Shush. It’s ok.” John’s mum soothed as she rocked him on her lap.

 

“Wake up!” Sherlock yelled poking John in the ribs with his bony finger.

“Ugng.” John said wiping the sleep away from his eyes, and sitting up.

“There’s a present on the end of your bed for you.” Sherlock said excitedly. John rubbed his eyes again and looked toward the foot of his bed. Sherlock was right there was indeed a present wrapped haphazardly in yesterday’s news paper.

“But it’s not Christmas.” John said reaching out for the gift and looking at the label written in bright red felt tip. “To Jawn love Sherlock.” John read out, smiling from ear to ear. “It’s brilliant!”

“You haven’t opened it yet John!” Sherlock exclaimed.

“I don’t care, it’s from you.” John said pulling Sherlock into a hug.

“Go on open it then.” Sherlock instructed. “And be careful cause it’s very deli delicut.” John slowly pulled off the cellotape and removed the paper.

“Wow!” John said his eyes nearly popping out of his head.


	30. Kite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock spend their last day on the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)   
> 

Mycroft and Greg slotted the spine into John’s bumble bee kite and attached the kite string. Sherlock stood watching critically.

“What’s taking you so long?” Sherlock grumbled. “We could do it quicker ourselves.”

“You do want it to fly though don’t you?” Greg asked with a grin, as he finished winding the loose string around the winder. “Are you two ready?” Sherlock groaned.

“I understand the cons, cost, constept. I run with the end of the string, John runs behind me and throws the kite into the wind.” Sherlock replied.

“Ok then. Go for it.” Greg replied as Mycroft smiled slyly back at him. The boys ran over to a clear patch of the beach.

“You can be quite evil when you want to be.” Mycroft said as Greg settled back on his towel on the sand to watch.

“Sherlock’s too over confident sometimes.” Greg replied.

“Or as I like to say ‘a right little know it all’. God help us when he’s a teenager.” Mycroft said sipping his can of Tango.

 

“Ready, run.” Sherlock shouted as he ran across the sand. He turned and looked at John. “Throw it now.” Sherlock shouted as he fell face first into a sandcastle. “Oofff.” The kite flew up in the air then dropped again as John skidded to a halt avoiding Sherlock.

“Uhm are you ok Sherlock?” John asked.

“Fine.” Sherlock said spitting out a mouthful of sand. “Let’s try again. I think we may need a longer run.” John reached out his hand and helped Sherlock up.

“Do you think we should ask Greg and Myc to help us?” John suggested.

“Only as a last retort.” Sherlock replied as he watched his brother and Greg watching them.

 

“You’d think Sherlock would have given up by now. That’s the fifth time he’s landed on his face.” Greg said wincing as Sherlock shook the sand out of his hair.

“I think it’s time we walked down and offered some help.” Mycroft said as he stood up offering his hand to Greg. 

Sherlock was sat cross legged in a pile of sand sulking when Greg and Mycroft got there. John was practicing jumping to see if he could get any higher.

“Would you like us to try?” Greg asked smiling at the pair.

“Please.” John said with puppy dog eyes.

“I’m not guarantying we’ll be able to, but we’ll give it a go.” Greg said as Sherlock flung the winder at him. “Myc, grab the kite.” Mycroft took the kite in his hand, as Greg walked in front of him unwinding the string. “Run!” Greg shouted suddenly. They both took off at least twice the speed of John and Sherlock. Mycroft jumped and threw the kite into the air. Sherlock and John watched in awe as the wind lifted the kite and the bumble bee finally took flight.

“Wow!” John said as Greg walked back over with the kite winder. “Did you see how high Myc just jumped.” Sherlock shrugged nonchalant.

“It was ok.” Sherlock said with a tiny smile.

“Thank you brother.” Mycroft said as he ruffled Sherlock’s hair. “That’s a compliment coming from you.” Greg handed the winder to John and watched as John pulled the kite through the air.

“It’s brilliant!” John exclaimed.

 

“I don’t want to go to the party tonight Sherlock.” John said to his friend as he passed the winder to him so he could fly the kit. “It means I won’t see you every day.”

“I know.” Sherlock replied, his lip trembling. “I’ll be on my own again.” John sniffed, trying to hold back the tears that were filling his eyes.

“It will be ok, I promise Sherlock. I’ll come and see you.” John said.

“You’ll forget me.” Sherlock said quietly.

“Never.” John shouted taking Sherlock by the shoulders. “Sherlock, I love you, you’re my best friend. I will always be there for you.”

 

“Come on John you’ve got to pack your things away ready to go home tomorrow.” John’s mum called. John was sitting on the sofa in the Watson’s van looking at the large suitcase that held most of the family's clothes.

“Yes mum.” John said as he left his favourite jumper next to him. It was the one he was wearing when he met Sherlock. The one he would wear to the party tonight at the club.

“Come on, sweetie. I know it doesn’t look good at the moment, but I promise you it will all be ok, we’ll see Sherlock again. Do you trust me honey?” John’s mum asked.

“Yes mum.” John replied. He knew his mum would never lie to him. A strange warmth blossomed in his chest and he smiled. Everything would be ok.


	31. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> [ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)   
> 

"Where are Greg and Mycroft?" John asked Sherlock from where they were hiding under the buffet table. Sherlock shrugged and passed the remains of his sausage roll to John to finish.

"Kissing I'spect." Sherlock said as John bit the sausage roll and chewed it. "You know they're meeting up after we go back."

"Do you think we should do something like that?" John asked.

"Good idea. I'll give you my phone number, and you can give me yours." Sherlock said. "Remind me before we go."

"Oi, what are you doing under there?" Greg groaned, ducking his head under the table. "It's time to go back to the caravan."

"Do we have to?" John whined. Greg looked at the sausage roll in John's hand.

"Come on I'll get you another one and you can eat it when we get back." Greg said grinning as the boys came out of their hiding places. "Aunty Stel has some strawberry gateaux and cream for dessert in the fridge too."

"Squirty cream?" John asked.

"Yup squirty cream for the little squirts." Greg laughed.

 

John looked up at the ceiling in the caravan and hugged Sherlock close to him.

"I think we should have a sleep over when we get back." John stated. "It's gonna be weird you not being there when I go to sleep."

"I think nanny would let us. She said she thinks you're a good 'fluence." Sherlock replied. "I really want to show you my chemistry set mummy got me."

"Cool." John said with a grin. "I think I want to show you my bedroom ceiling. I have all glowy stars. Oh and my doctors set. My grampy gave me his seferscope, he was a real life doctor."

"We can do 'speriments with that." Sherlock replied. There was a bang on the wall coming from Mycroft's room.

"Boys go to sleep. We have to be up early." Mycroft shouted.

"Shut up Cakecroft!" Sherlock shouted back snuggling deeper into the arm his best friend had wrapped around him. 

"When's nanny having her baby?" John asked.

"What?" Sherlock snapped.

"Your nanny is having a baby. I heard her and my mum talking." John replied.

"Oh.." Sherlock groaned. "I though she just ate too much." John sighed and breathed in the scent of Sherlock's hair. They fell asleep dreaming of the adventures and sleepovers they were going to have in the future.

 

John swallowed hard. It was time to say goodbye to Sherlock. It was the end of a holiday he would never forget. It also was another two weeks till school started again and it was going to be boring and lonely without Sherlock. John's lip trembled as the cars were loaded up. Sherlock stood next to the nanny's car and looked longingly across at John. Greg and Mycroft kissed before Greg got into the back of their mini.

"Bye for now." Sherlock said taking John's hand. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more." John said his voice cracking. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and squeezed him tightly. "I love you Sherlock." John said as his eyes started to mist up.

"I love you more." Sherlock replied pressing a chaste kiss to John's cheek.

"Come on John." Mr Watson called. John walked over to the car taking one last glance of Sherlock.

"555 1479, Sherlock, don't forget to call me." John said as he got into the car and buckled up. Mr Watson climbed in and started the engine. Sherlock watched the car disappear into the distance unmoving. Mycroft picked him up and strapped him into his car seat. Sherlock looked up at him his eyes red rimmed.

"Oh Sherlock." Mycroft said as he slid into the back seat with his brother. Sherlock sobbed silently a his brother ran his hand through his hair. "It will be ok I promise it will."


	32. Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/aurora_bee/media/camping_zpscab444a5.jpg.html)   
>    
> 

"Sherlock, please do something." Mycroft begged. "You can't sit here all day sulking." Sherlock shrugged and put a cushion over his head. "Nanny has to leave she's going to have a family of her own."

"I'm not enough for her. She doesn't love me!" Sherlock screamed. "I'm going to have to have a new nanny and she'll hate me!"

"Stop being childish." Mycroft replied. "You would test anyone's patience." Sherlock jumped as the phone started to ring. "Six, spot on that'll be John. He'll talk some sense into you." Sherlock grabbed the phone.

"Jawn!" Sherlock shouted into the phone.

"Sherlock." John sniffed. "I've had a really bad day. Mum and dad are getting a divorce."

"Oh." Sherlock replied his heart sinking. It seemed his troubles paled in comparison.

"Mum's got a job and we're all moving out." John blurted out. "I'm going to have to move schools again."

"I'm sorry John." Sherlock replied not knowing what to do. "Do you know where you're moving?"

"I can't remember." John cried. "I can't remember. I don't wanna go it means I won't see my daddy, and I won't see you."

"I'll come and see you. I'll make the chauffer drive me." Sherlock replied as he felt the tears welling up in his eyes. 

"I know my dad's bad but most of the time he's good. Oh Sherlock, I'm so scared and we're moving on the weekend." John dropped the phone his hand shaking and picked it back up holding it tight like it was his lifeline.

"Jawn, Jawn don't cry. I don't know how to help you. I'll ask mummy." Sherlock said.

"I have to go now." John said sniffing. "I love you Sherlock."

"I love you too." Sherlock replied before he heard the deadline. "I hate everything!!!!" Sherlock screamed as he ran to his room.

 

"Why do you have to leave?" Sherlock asked.

"Because I'm starting my own family." The nanny replied.

"You don't love me." Sherlock said pouting.

"Of course I love you darling, but I'm going to need to be at home to look after my own baby, and Mr Hudson of course." The nanny replied.

"But I want you and the new nanny is going to be horrible." Sherlock groaned. Mrs Hudson rolled her eyes.

"I promise she'll like you, and you her. Now clean your room Sherlock. The new nanny is going to be coming to see you this afternoon." Mrs Hudson instructed. Sherlock stuck his tongue out as she left and threw his pillow on the floor. Everything was hateful he thought and no-one could possibly be better than Mrs Hudson.

 

"We're living in an attic?" John asked. "That's so cool." They'd driven to the outskirts of London to a house that had a drive that was about a mile long. Then a man dressed in a suit had taken them up four flights of stairs and unlocked the door to their new home. The attic had three bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen and seemed to be bigger than their whole house in Peckham.

"We're very lucky to have this opportunity." Mrs Watson said smiling.

"So what are you doing mum?" Harriet asked slightly confused. Mrs Watson and Greg looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I'm here to be a nanny." Mrs Watson replied.

"A very special nanny." Greg said winking at John. Mrs Hudson popped her head in the door.

"How are you settling in?" Mrs Hudson asked. John started to vibrate at the realisation of where he was.

"Where is he?" He shouted excited.

 

John ran down the corridor as fast as he could panting, his heart in his mouth. Last door on the left Mrs Hudson had told him. Another ten feet and he would be the happiest boy alive. He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath, this was it. John swung the door open. Sherlock looked up from his book at the noise.

"Sherlock!" John screamed, hurtling toward his friend.

"Jawn!" Sherlock cried as he was pulled into a bone crushing hug. 

Mycroft grinned at Greg, both were standing at the end of the corridor listening to the giggles coming from Sherlock's room.

"I told you it would be remedied." Mycroft whispered. "Now why don't you come and see my room." Greg nodded winding his arm around Mycroft's waist.

"I knew you were a genius." Greg said following Mycroft's lead.


End file.
